A maid and a cassanova
by Unknown1289
Summary: After her mom dies Ga Eul is sent to work at the So mansion. What happens when she meets a certain potter? Full character descriptions inside. Please give the story a chance its my first one.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hi this is the first time I write a Fanfiction but please give this story a chance. This first chapter is mostly about the characters cuz they are kind of different than how they act in BBF.**

_**Chu Ga-Eul**_

Gaul has recently turned 21 and she is the new maid in the So mansion. Her dad left her mom when he found out he was going to be a dad and her mom died unexpectedly in a plane explosion. Her aunt, another maid in the mansion, begged her boss to let Ga-Eul work in the mansion. Ga-Eul was studying to be a teacher, but had to give up her studies do to her parents dying. She doesn't really get into the idea of a prince charming and at first she doesn't like the boss' son Yi-Jung.

_**So Yi-Jun**_

He is 23 years old and is known as the Cassanova of Korea. He is a skilled potter and is good with the ladies. He is the son of So Hee ( a women almost as bad as a witch and treats the maids horribly ) and So YuHan ( a nice man who tries to be understanding of his employees). Yi Jun is kind of a snob and doesn't take no for an answer and is protective over his adoptive sister Geum Jan Di. He has three best friends Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, but he is mostly connected with Woo Bin. He admits that he new maid is attractive but not his type.

_**Geum Jan Di**_

Jan Di is 22 years old and she is sweet and fierce. She is the first one to welcome Ga Eul with opened arms. She was adopted by the So family after her parents left her when she was a baby. She is studying to be a doctor. She is going out with Jun Pyo one of her brothers best friend.

_**Jun Pyo**_

He is 23 and is the current boyfriend of Jan Di. He is friends with Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji hoo. He doesn't always give the best ideas.

_**Woo Bin**_

He is 23, and is the most connected to Yi Jung out of all of F4. Woo Bin is also the sweetest and friendliest out of F4 He is able to calm Yi Jung down when he gets out of hand. He has a small crush on Ga Eul at first.

_**Ji Hoo**_

The most calm and relaxed out of all of F4. He is able to read people easily, and is able to calm his friends down when they get out of hand.

_** So Hee & So YuHan**_

The parents of So Yi Jung and foster parents of Jan Di. they are not mentioned a lot but still just in case you read their names you will know who they are.

_**Mi-Hyun**_

Ga Eul's aunt. She begged her boss to let Ga Eul to work at the mansion. She loves and treats her niece as her own daughter as she promised her sister before she died.

So the characters mainly explained what this story will be about and as you can see the characters are not exactly the same as they are in Boys Before Flower. Like I said this is my very first fanfiction. I'm usually in the sidelines admiring stories I just hope you guys enjoy this story and I except critacism and advice on what I should add or change.


	2. A new beginning

_**Ga Eul's POV**_

As I walked out of the cab I looked at the huge mansion in front of me. The house must have over fifty rooms this mansion is huge. Anyways that doesn't matter because I'm here for one reason only. I need to work to raise enough money to finish paying my studies. As soon as I gather enough money I'll be leaving this place. I opened the door and was quickly welcomed into a tight hug by my aunt, Mi Hyum. "Hi Ga Eul I've missed you so much. I've seen you've grown. I hadn't seen you in years!" she said with a warm smile.

"Hi aunt Hyum I've missed you to. This house is huge. It's probably bigger than the college I used want to attend to… again." I said my voice getting smaller.

"I know my sister would have been so proud of you getting a job to pay for your studies. Don't worry you will gather that money in no time so you can go back to college, but for now let me show you to one of the service room so you can settle in." She said as she took one of my bags. She led me into the room I will be staying in. It was a medium sized room with a twin size bed. I settled into my new room. My aunt was about to leave, but she turned around.

"The owners will be here in a few minutes. After your done unpacking get dressed in your new maid outfit and come to the living room so I can introduce you to the So family."

"Ok," I said as she left.

Unpacking was kind of easy considering that I hardly have any clothes and I will be mostly wearing a maid's outfit. The uniform was quite simple. The top part of the outfit had a black, long-sleeve shirt, and the skirt was gray and stopped right on the knee and of course the usual white maid apron and black flats.

As soon as I finished getting dressed I went to the kitchen to help my aunt, and to meet everyone. I could hear the door open and close as I closed the door to my room. I could hear my aunt talking.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. So how was your trip to Japan?" She asked.

"It was okay has your niece arrived already is she ok? Where is she?" asked a grown man who looked like he was in his late thirties or early fourties.

"Yes she got here like 40 minutes ago. She's alright but with my instincts I'm sure she's hiding behind the plant behind me." She answered with a smile. Well might as well get out of my hiding place to meet the family.

**AU this chapter is just a settle in chapter, but I promise that YI jung and Ga Eul will meet in the next chapter. Please leave a review :)**


	3. Meeting the So family

I saw everyone's eyes fall on me as I left my hiding place behind the plant and bowed respectively. I saw the man who was talking to my aunt. He was in an expensive suit and gave me with a welcoming smile. He looked like a nice man. Next to him was an elegant woman with a serious face and looking at me with a glare. Behind them were two other people who I guess is their kids. They both looked in their early twenties. The girl was pretty and her hair was tied in a ponytail and had flawless skin. The guy next to her, who I guess is her brother, was quite handsome. He had black hair and was too busy texting someone to notice me.

"Welcome to the So mansion it's really nice to finally meet you. Mi Hyun has told me so much about you. I am So YuHan, this is my wife So Hee,"he said pointing to his wife "these are my two kids Geum Jan Di my daughter and-"

"It's really nice to meet you" Jan Di said interrupting her father taking me into a very tight hug.

"Jan Di you're going to suffocate the lovely lady" said her brother while giving me a smirk. When she let go Mr. So continued introducing. "That's my son, So Yi Jung"

"It's a really big pleasure to meet you, and since my sister gave you a hug I think it's my turn" He said walking towards me.

"Don't even think about it Yi Jung," Jan Di said with a serious expression.

"I'm just going to hug her I'm not going to kill her."

"But I know my brother and you are not going to use her just to pleasure yourself." With that being said Yi Jung walked away.

After they all went to unpack I went to the kitchen to help out in the kitchen where my aunt was at. I decided to take the time to get to know more about the family since she has been working for them for almost twenty years.

"Sooo umm… not trying to be a snitch or anything, but can you tell me more about this family?"

"Sure but now that you're a maid you should know that that's all we do in our free time. Talking about maids there is also one more maid, but she's visiting a sick relative. She'll be back in a few days you'll love her." She said with a smile before she continued talking about the So family. "Let's start with Mr. So. He is a very generous man and is very understanding of us, because he was the son of a maid. He owns the biggest museum in the country. His wife Madame So, always call her that by the way, is a witch. Don't ask why she is married with someone as nice and understanding as Mr. So cuz no one knows. Not even Su Jin knows, the other maid, and she is a way bigger snitch than I am. Anyways moving on to Geum Jan-Di she is 22 years old and she is a sweet and caring girl, but she has had a rough past. Her biological parents abandoned her when she was only a few days old. When she was five she escaped the orphanage. Mr. So found her sleeping on a bench while driving home from work one night and decided to bring her to the mansion. He adopted her a few days later. Right now she is going out with one of Yi Jung's best friends, Jun Pyo. Talking about Yi Jung he's next. He is 23 year old and is a very handsome young man and is a very skilled potter. Actually one of the best potters in Korea, but watch out and don't fall in love, cuz all he does is use girls as play toys and only looks for one night stands. That boy is bad news. He also has three other friends named Jun Pyo who is Jan Di's boyfriend, Ji Hoo who is a calm and quiet young man, and Woo bin who seems to be the closest to Yi Jung out of all of them. Everyone calls them the F4. Well that's everyone any questions?"

"I have one why are you warning me about the young master So Yi Jung?" I asked curiously.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and how he was about to hug you, as if he wants you to be his next victim, and to be honest I have a beautiful niece so he won't hesitate to try something on you" I felt myself blush at her statement. Then she spoke again. "Well that's enough snitching for one day, and the food is ready. By the way you will mostly take care of cleaning the rooms, the mansion and doing laundry, but if I need any help in the kitchen I will ask for your assistance. I know it sounds like a lot of work but it will get easier when Su Jin comes back by the way let me tell you a little bit about her she is actually 23 just 2 years older than you. She is friends with Jan Di and knows how to put up a fight. Something tells me she has a small crush on Woo Bin, Yi Jung's friend, but don't talk to her about it she will just deny it. Anyways she came here because for the same reason you're here, because she can't afford her studies but working for two years here and she still hasn't gathered enough money, because her parents make up stupid excuses to take most of her money." She said with a sad expression.

"That's horrible. What kind of parents takes away their daughter's money that she worked so hard for? I know I would never do that to my kids." I said.

"Your mom did a great job raising you. I just know she is very proud of you, but this is enough talking for right now, so go set the table."

I did as she said and happily went to go set the table.

**Two chapters in one day ^.^ I'll update more tomorrow. Please review your thoughts **


	4. Hugs and Talks

When everyone finished eating I went to the dining room to pick up the plates, but I couldn't let go of the idea that someone was watching me. I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I could still feel a presence, so I turned around. I ended up bumping into the young master So Yi Jung. "I wasn't able to give you a welcome hug earlier so I thought I should do that right now," he said before he pulled me into a tight warm hug. I pushed him off me. "Ok. Thank you but I have to continue washing the dishes." "You don't have to wash them you could just stick around for a welcoming kiss." He said with his stupid smirk and started to lean. I remembered what my aunt said and grabbed the nearest pan I could find to scare him off. Fortunately it worked. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for one of your stupid tricks. I know the kind of guy you are and if you think I'm that easy then think again," I said with the pan high above my head. He was about to say something, but my aunt walked into the kitchen to save the day.

"Sir your friend Woo Bin is here."

"Tell him to wait in the living room. I have to get something from my room," he said while exiting the kitchen. When he was out of sight my aunt turned to me.

"What are you doing with that pan?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later I have to finish washing the dishes."

"I think you've done enough work for today. Anyways, you need a lot of energy for tomorrow. You go tell the young man to take a seat in the living room and you can go to sleep afterwards. I'll finish washing the dishes." She said with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you" I said walking out. I reached the entrance and saw a tall guy with red hair standing there

"The young master will ready in a little while. He said to tell you to take a seat in the living room."

"Ok well just don't call Yi Jung master. He hates it as much as he hates his own mother. I haven't seen you around here before. You must be the new maid. I'm Woo Bin by the way." He said with a smile while reaching his hand out to me.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"Woo Bin I'm ready let's go," Yi Jung said as he walked down stairs.

Once they left I went to my room to finish settling in.

_**Yi Jung's POV**_

Woo Bin and I were on our way to the F4 lounge, but I couldn't think of a reason why Woo Bin was smiling so much, so I decided to break the silence.

"What's with all the smiling?"

"How long has Ga Eul been working for you?"

"So that's what this is about? Seriously you like Ga Eul? I didn't think that she was your type."

"Well, she is beautiful and she seems like a nice girl. I'm also getting tired of one-night stands. I think I'm ready to finally settle down and have a girlfriend. Don't you think?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I never thought that our Don Juan would actually want a girlfriend. Most specifically a maid."

" You don't think she's attractive Yi Jung?"

" Of course I think she's beautiful but I don't think she's my type anyways my mother would rather die first before having her son go out with a maid."

" Well good because I wasn't saying if you wanted to go out with her I was talking about me." He said. We were quiet for the rest of the ride but I couldn't believe what Woo Bin dead said. I wasn't sure if I was curious or jealous. Probably just surprised because there is no way that I'm going to be jealous of my best friend going out with a beautiful maid.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I went to my room to finish settling in when I heard a knock.

" Come in." I said. It was my aunt

" I just came to say good night and for you tell me what happened in the kitchen with Yi Jung so start talking give me details i want to know everything." She said having the excitement of a five year old.

" Nothing he just wanted to give me a welcoming hug."

" And that's why you needed a pan?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" No, after the hug he tried to kiss me, but I wasn't going fall for his stupid tricks."

" Well that's good, and like I said don't fall for one of his tricks. Trust me I see girls leaving his room crying almost every week."

" Don't worry aunt I will never be one of those girls."

" Anyways you should go to sleep goodnight."

" Goodnight and thank you."

" For what?"

" For everything. For taking me in when my mom died."

" I'm glad I did I didn't spend a lot of time with my sister and you remind me of her. When I'm with you it's like I'm spending time with my sister too, but nor now I have to go before we start crying, goodnight."

"Good night." I said as I fell asleep

**AU: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I'm going to try rot update another chapter by the end of the day. And thank you to the people who leave reviews it really means a lot ^.^**


	5. Talks and Realizations

I stared into the mirror while tying my ponytail. I heard a knock when I left my room. "That's probably Su Jin, I'll get it!" My aunt yelled. I swear she's thirty-eight, but sometimes she acts like a teenager. I've been working for almost a three weeks, and things have actually been normal. Just the usual Yi Jung trying to lure me into one of his traps. My thoughts were interrupted with my aunts talking.

"Su Jin! I missed you. How's your sister?"

"She's doing better and is out of the hospital and resting at home thanks for asking. How's your niece?"

"She's doing well and she can't wait to meet you let me call her. GA EUL!" She yelled. Well that's my cue. I went to the entrance and found a pretty girl who I guess must be Su Jin. She had black wavy hair and flawless skin. "Did I just here Su Jin walk in?" asked Jan Di. We had actually started to become close friends these past few weeks.

"Mi Hyun I have a favor ask you." Said Jan Di "Mom and dad are gone and won't be back for three days, the house looks clean. So can you have the rest of the day of so I can spend time with Ga Eul and Su Jin please?"

"I don't know I mean I still have to cook breakfast for your brother and then there is lunch and dinner-"

"Okay then it's no longer a favor it's an order. You deserve a day off and don't worry Woo Bin was going to come and pick Yi Jung up. They are going to have breakfast with the rest of F4, and I really want to spend time with my friends, so go enjoy your day." She said with a smile. "Fine." My aunt said in defeat, as she walked out.

"So let's sit in the living room so we will be more comfortable," said Jan Di.

"Let's catch up with Jin first. So how was China with your sister," said Jan Di

"She's doing a lot better but besides that nothing exciting happened. What's new here you know besides my new co-worker, Ga Eul."

"Nothing much actually everything is kind of normal around here," I replied.

"Nothing? What about the first day you got here you almost gave my brother what he deserved a pan to the head," Said Jan Di with a smile.

"Tell me more about that," said Su Jin. So I explained to her what happened and that I wasn't going to give in that easily to one of his tricks. "That's the first time a girl says no to Yi Jung. Nice." She said with a smile. Just then we heard the doorbell I got up from the couch but Ga Eul stopped me. "It's your day off to so I will answer the door. You sit down." She said with a playful demanding look.

"Hey Woo Bin. Yi Jung is upstairs in his room he'll be down in a minute you can take a seat in the living room." Su Jin froze when she saw Woo Bin walk into the living room.

"Hey Su Jin your back" he greeted her. "H-h-h-ey Woo Bin" she said nervously. "Hi Ga Eul. How have you been?" He asked. "Hi I've been doing good." Yi Jung walked downstairs and gave me a smirk. "You know since it's your day of you can finally let go of the ponytail. That's all that you've been wearing since the day you got here. That just makes me want to see your beautiful hair even more." He said still smirking. "Yo let's go" said Woo Bin. The rest of the day was relaxing. We talked and watched movies. It was the most fun I've had in months actually.

_**Yi Jung's POV**_

I was in the F4 lounge with the rest of F4 thinking about Ga Eul and I guess they noticed because Ji Hoo came and sat right next to me. "The only time you actually think is when it's important, so what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious he's thinking about Ga Eul." Woo Bin said while smiling. I sent him a death glare which made him stop.

"Your family's new maid why?" asked Jun Pyo

"Yi Jung has a crush on her" said Ji Hoo eyeing me. Wow he is good at reading people.

"Yi Jung and Ga Eul sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Woo Bin sang. I wasn't going to give them the pleasure that I like the new maid so I punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt. What was that for?" he whined.

"I don't like the maid. One she is not my type. Two my mom would kill me if I ever went out with her and three Woo Bin likes her."

"One the only reason why you say she's not your type is because she doesn't give into your playboy tricks easily. Two since when do you listen to your mom, and three I had a crush on her. I decided to move on to someone else." He said proudly. "Good to know that you want to settle down. It seems like you change crushes like you change your underwear, who is she anyways." Said Jun Pyo.

"Su Jin," Woo Bin said with a smile

"What's with you and maids?" I asked.

"I shouldn't say anything if I were you because you fell in love with a so called maid."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Prove it."

"Fine. When was the last time you got laid?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know ummmm… three weeks why?"

"Interesting Ga Eul came to go work for you guys a three weeks ago. It's like as soon as she got here you stopped having sex." He said with a smirk. The thing is that he's right. Ever since Ga Eul came to work for my family I lost interest in a lot of girls.

"Ok fine I admit I have a crush on Ga Eul."

"I said he'd tell us, so pay up," said Woo Bin while collecting the money he won.

_**Next morning Ga Eul's POV**_

I walked into Yi Jung's room. My aunt told me he asked for me. I knocked and heard a "come in."

"You asked for me?"

"Yes I need to ask you if you could bring my breakfast up"

"Sure what do you like so I can bring it up."

"I like a lot of things," he began to explain while looking at me with a smirk and standing up to walk towards me. "I like eggs, pottery… you" He whispered into my ear. Before I could react he took me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. What surprised me was that I kissed back.

**AU: I'm not really proud of this chapter :( But tell me your thoughts and leave a review please :)**


	6. Threats

"What the hell is going on here?!" Oh no. Yi Jung's mother just walked in.

"I'm really sorry Madame," I apologized

"Get the hell out of my son's room before I fire you; kill you, then through your bones to the dogs!"

I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. I can't believe he kissed me, but most importantly I can't believe I kissed back and I actually liked it. Oh yeah he has definitely had a lot of experience kissing girls. The kiss wasn't that bad though.

_**Yi Jung's POV**_

"Look omma don't do anything to Ga Eul I'm the one who kissed her. If you're going to get mad at someone get mad at me." I explained.

"How is it possible that you were just kissing a maid?"

"I just did and the truth is that I'm falling in love with her, and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"You wanna bet?"

"If you do as much as to touch a hair in her body I swear you will regret it."

"Is that a threat? Now that's adorable you think you have something on me."

"Oh really then who's Ji Sun and what happened to her omma?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," her face went solid and she got pale.

"But I do and if you do something to Ga Eul so will everyone else."

"You wouldn't."

"I won't even hesitate, and you don't want to take that risk, or do you?" She stormed off after I said I said that.

_**So Hee's POV**_

I can't believe he knows. How the hell did he find out? If anyone else finds out that will be the end of me, but there's no way in hell that my son will be with that stupid maid. I'd rather die first.

_**Ga Eul's POV**_

I was washing the dishes when Yi Jung walked in. "Ga Eul im sorry about my mom," he said, "but im not sorry for kissing you." I walked towards him and did the unexpected. I slapped him right across the face.

"That really hurt, and I don't understand why you did that. From what I could remember you kissed back." He said with his signature smirk.

"Oh please I was just caught up in the moment," I said with an annoyed expression. But he wasn't buying it and he started to walk towards me and I started backing away.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes im sure." I said as I grabbed the frying pan. "Now back away before I hit you in the head with this."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," but he wasn't buying it and I was surrounded in the corner of the kitchen. My instincts kicked in and I hit him on the head with the pan. He fell to the floor… with his eyes closed. Oh no no no no no I cant believe I actually hit him. He was laying against the wall unconscious. I need to wake him up before someone sees him, so I got a rag and soaked it in water. I kneeled down beside him and started to sprinkle water on his face.

"I swear I wasn't trying to kill you sunbae and especially like this," I said. He quickly moved and caught me on his lap.

"Ahaaaaa I finally caught you." He said smirking at me.

"Let go of me or I scream."

"Why? You don't want to play a game?"

"No."

"Why? You don't like games?"

"I do, but I only play with my friends."

"And what are we or let me rephrase us what do you want us to be?"

"You're actually asking me?"

"Yes"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He kissed the side of my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's that you're disrespecting me. Now let go of me." I said while I elbowed in the last sentence. I got up quickly and backed away from him. "Don't ever do that again" I said.

"Why? You didn't like being in my lap and being kissed by me?"

"No," I said, but he saw straight through my lie.

"Liar, I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I have to go." I said in a barely whisper.

"No you don't."

"Ga Eul!" Yelled Su Jin and my aunt.

"See I told you I have to go." And with that I walked out of the kitchen.

"Where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you." Asked my aunt.

"I have something to tell you, but I'll tell you on our way to the grocery store" I explained.

We got to the grocery story in a few minutes, and I told them everything from the kiss to when the Madame walked in. To the incident with the pan up until when they called out for me.

"Wow. Is he a good kisser?" Su Jin asked

"Seriously I could get killed by Madame So Hee and you ask that? And yes he's not that bad of a kisser." I answered. "But I don't think any thing will happen between us." I said

"Why?" She whined

"Because his mom will probably kill me first."

"What do you think Mi Hyun?"

"I think Ga Eul has changed him." She said

"What do you mean aunt?" I asked

"I haven't seen any girls walking out of his bedroom since you got here so that's a good sign." She said with a smile.

"So what your saying is that I changed him."

"For the best yes."

"Your aunt is right. Maybe you should give him a chance." Said Su Jin. I decided to think about it.

_**Yi Jung's POV**_

"Yi Jung your mom told me what you did and I need to talk to you." My dad said.

"Look dad if your here to get mad at me two I already heard everything from mom and I'm not planing on changing my mind."

"Actually I came to congratulate you. Ga Eul is a lovely girl?"

"So you don't mind that she's a maid?"

"Are you kidding me? Should I remind you that I was the son of a maid?"

"Thank you dad, but before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son."

"Who's Ji Sun?"

"Where did you hear that name?" His expression saddened

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok I'll tell you but take a seat." We both sat on the stairs before he continued. "Ji Sun took care of your grandfather before he died. I remember the first day I met her. I instantly fell in love, but sadly she had her eye set on someone else. She left once your grandfather died. What she didn't know is that my dad added her to his will. She owns one fourth of his fortune while he left me the rest."

"What happened to Ji Sun?"

"I was close to finding her but she vanished again and I haven't heard from her since then." There was silence after those words. Until he broke it. "Well nice talk son but I have to take care of business in the museum."

"Ok bye dad." I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore because I know what happened to Ji Sun. I have to get in contact with Woo Bin.

_**AU: I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter and I have no life so here it is I hope you like it and things are getting good. Now I will not update until tomorrow but review your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen next and let's see if you're right. Bye for now ^.^**_


	7. Investigations and Invitations

Ga Eul's POV

I was sitting in the dinning room telling Jan Di and Su Jin everything. My aunt was right when she said that all us maids do is snitch around in our free time.

"Awwwww I can't believe my brother is falling in love." Ja Di said with a dreamy smile. "Don't be scared of my mom she has always been a bitch."

"If only I can have a romance like that. You know without the pan to the head." Said Su Jin

"What about Woo Bin?" Jan Di and I said together. Su Jin started to blush... a lot.

"I have no idea about what you guys are talking about." She tried to lie.

"Oh come on we are not blind we know the way you look at him when he comes over," I said and

"And we have also noticed how he looks at you when you're not looking." Added Jan Di.

"He's been looking at me?"

"A lot and he looks at you almost how my big brother looks at Ga Eul."

"Then why doesn't he say anything?"

"He was the Don Juan of Korea. He's only good at seducing women not at asking them out, but don't worry he will come around, but for now I have to get to my goofy boyfriend, Jun Pyo, he have a lunch date so see you guys later."

Su Jin and I got back to cleaning the house and preparing for tomorrow's big event. The museum Mr. So owns is going to display a new painting.

Yi Jung's POV

I got to the F4 lounge to meet with Woo Bin. He was sitting on the couch playing with his thumbs.

"Having fun Woo Bin?"

"Yo! Why did you need me anyways? Is it about Ga Eul?"

"No we'll talk about her later. Right now I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure ask away."

"Do you think one of your buddies can try to find out some information about a woman named Jin Sun?"

"Of course they can, in a matter of hours, but why?"

"She's the owner of one fourth of my dead grandfather's fortune."

"Ummm ok, so do you want my buddies to go through her files or do you also want them to follow her around?"

"Just her files they won't be able to follow her around."

"Are you underestimating their following skills?"

"No but they won't be able to follow her because Jin Sun is dead," Woo Bin turned as pale as sheet once I said that.

"Ok, but if she's dead why do you still want to go through her files?"

"I want to know if she has a son or daughter or any close relative so I can give them what belongs to them."

"Wow Ga Eul has changed you. How have things been going on with her?"

"Not bad actually, but I still need to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"You are slow."

"Oh yeah what about you and Su Jin?"

"It's different with her she would be my first girlfriend." He whined.

"Ga Eul would be my first girlfriend to."

"Ok fine you ask Ga Eul first and then I will ask Su Jin."

"Deal, but get ready to ask her, cuz I was planing on asking Ga Eul at the event tomorrow." I said as I started to leave. I know one thing why my mom sent to kill Jin Sun. To keep her money, but not for long.

Ga Eul's POV

I was ready to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." Yi Jung walked in with a red rose.

"I have a question to ask you. Will you got to tomorrow's night event with me?"

"No." His expression saddened.

"Why?"

"Because you have a lot of money and you just give me one rose?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, I just wanted to know how it felt like to be mean for once. It's actually not that bad, but my answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Because I'm working in that event."

"I already talked to my dad and he is more than happy to have you as a guest. Please think about it."

"Fine I'll think about it, but you have to go, and I need to sleep." I said shooing him out of my room.

"Wait if you do go can you finally wear your hair down?"

"Out."

"Okay."

I woke up and cooked breakfast along with my aunt and Su Jin like always.

"So what was Yi Jung doing in your room last night?" asked my aunt.

"Nothing, he just came by to invite me to tonight's event as his date."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes but as a maid."

"Why?" My aunt and Su Jin both whined.

"Because I don't want to leave you with extra work."

"That's a stupid excuse. You are going to that event tonight, and you will be the most beautiful of them all." My aunt argued. Just then Jan Di walked into the kitchen.

"I don't even have anything elegant to wear."

"I can help with that."said Jan Di as she walked into the kitchen.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I learned from the best. Any ways my parents and brother will be out all day so you all have the day off and will be helping me with giving Ga Eul a makeover.

"Works for us." My aunt and Su Jin said together.

We spent the rest of the day getting me ready for tonight. Su Jin was working on my make-up while my aunt did my hair and Jan Di was looking for a dress for me to wear. I couldn't recognize myself when they were done. My make-up was light and natural, my hair was down in long curls, and I was wearing a long red cocktail dress. It was simple yet elegant.

_**AU: It's not long but I'll update by the end of the day, review your thoughts please ^.^**_


	8. Girlfriends

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

I was looking for two people Woo Bin and Ga Eul. I saw Ji Hoo though

"Hey have you seen Woo Bin?"

"I think I saw him go into the restroom, why?"

"I need to talk to him."

I went to the restroom and he was washing his hands. "Yo what's up?"

"Nothing. Have you gotten the information yet?"

"Sorry. The guys can't find anyone by that name that could be it. They are all either alive or died in the 1970's- 1980's, but when did Ji Sun die?"

"I'm not sure exactly when, but I think sometime in the last two months."

"Okay fine my buddies will keep looking for her files."

"Thanks man."

"So have you asked Ga Eul yet?"

"I have to find her first."

"Well either way you're going to see her."

As soon as we walked out I saw her. I had to pinch myself to realize it wasn't a dream. She was flawless and just like I said she does have beautiful hair. I wanted to talk to her, but my dad motioned me to come onstage to perform the song I will be playing with my saxophone.

"Good evening and thanks for coming for the new painting display. I will be playing a song to you all I hope you like it. This song is dedicated to someone that I fell in love with deeply."

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

He winked at me once he said his presentation. The melody he played was really beautiful and it was for me. He fell in love with me. I can't believe I'm falling for a guy who really annoyed me at first. He was done playing after a while and spoke again.

"Ga Eul is the girl I fell in love with deeply." He said with a smile. A lot girls looked disappointed after hearing this news. He walked down the stage and walked towards me. I could feel my heart racing with every step.

"I knew you had beautiful hair, but you were too busy hiding it," I blushed, and the he continued to speak, "I need to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said nervously.

"Yes," I said before he pulled me into our second kiss. It was more passionate and longer than the first one. We pulled away once we needed air. Just then Woo Bin walked towards us.

"Awwww you guys look adorable together." He said playfully

"You're stalling. Stop stalling if I was able to man up and ask Ga Eul. Then you can also man up and ask Su Jin."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong and she laughs at me your dead." He said walking away.

"What is he talking about?"

"Just wait and see, and turn around to where your friend is." As soon as I turned around I saw Woo Bin walking towards her.

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

I can do this. All I have to do is go up to to her and ask her no distractions. Oh look that man has a nice watch on. I wonder who cleaned the floor it's so spotless I can see my own reflection. Wait I'm stalling again focus have confidence. As soon as I got to where she was I tapped on her shoulder.

"Hi Woo Bin you want a drink?" I could use but no I'm here for one reason only. "Ummmm no t-t-thank you." I felt dizzy and decided to lean on the kart next to me that had wine. I didn't see the wheels though so I accidently pushed it making it run over some lady. Oh god my bad.

"Are you ok?" Su Jin asked trying to contain her laughter.

"I was meant to do that."

"You mean running over a lady with a kart full of wine?"

"Never mind I need to ask you something. I don't know how to ask you I mean I could go many ways with this-" she cut me off with her voice.

"I'm sorry sunbae but I have to get back to work or the Madame will kill me." She said while she started walking away. I stopped her and took the tray from her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Wow that wasn't that hard.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I saw my friend and Woo Bin kissing after he took the tray away from her.

"We make a way better couple. This feels like a morgue. Do you want to leave?" Yi Jung said while hugging me. "Ok" I said.

We were outside of the mansion laying down and looking up at the night sky.

"This reminds me of my mom. I remember after we would go to the park we would lay down in a blanket and see the stars. She would always say that I was the reason they shined bright." I said while trying to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"She's right I bet she's a great mom nothing like the beast I have as a mom."I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"She was,"

"I'm really sorry I had no idea."

"It's ok"

"See dark clouds forming and everyone will be home in a minute so why don't we go back inside?" As soon as we went inside the mansion we heard thunder and saw lightning. This has been the best day ever.

**_ 3 weeks later Yi Jung's POV_**

I did my regular routine. I woke up got dressed, but I heard my phone ring before I reached Ga Eul's room. It was Woo Bin.

"Yo! Yi Jung I have important news to tell you you are not going to believe it. My buddies just found the files you were looking for, and I just read them. Get over here quickly as in right now you better be walking toward your car." I turned around left to go meet up with Woo Bin.

**AU: What do you think is in those files? Review your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next ^.^**


	9. Mom an Daughter

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

I was on my way to Woo Bin's study when I remembered that day exactly how it was.

*flashback*

I was going to ask my mom if she has seen my car keys but I heard her voice on the phone.

"Is the deed done?... Good but are you sure?... So the plane did explode... That's the best news ever Ji Sun will never see the light of day again."

*end of flashback*

I walked into Woo Bin's study and I saw him pace back and forth.

"Calm down Woo Bin it can't be that bad. Is it?"

"Take a seat Yi Jung."

"Your scaring me Woo Bin, what's going on? What did you see in that file?"

"It took some time because Ji Sun moved to a lot of places. But they finally found her files. Ji Sun was in a plane on her way over here because she found out she was in your grandfather's will. She was going to use that money to pay for her daughter's studies. As soon as the plane took off the plane exploded and she died along with the rest of the passengers in the plane. Her daughter along with other families who were watching the plane take off went through the pain of watching their loved ones die. The reason of the deaths are unknown."

"Thats because my mom paid someone to rig the plane for it to explode, but why didn't any of that come out in the news?"

"She lived in a very small town that no one took an interest, but there is one last thing you need to know. Her daughter is alive."

"Who is she?"

"It's... Ga Eul." I froze.

"So Ga Eul knows she's the rightful owner of all of this?"

"While my buddies were over there they found out that Ji Sun kept a diary. She never told her daughter where she was going nor why she was going."

"So she doesn't know, but all of that money belongs to Ga Eul."

"And you will tell her but for now don't tell anyone. If your mom finds out Ga Eul is the rightfull owner of all of those millions she will be in danger. First we need to figure out how to pin this on your mom. Right now all of this is useless to the police, because your mom's name doesn't come up on any of these files or on her diary. For now these files stay in my office. They'll be safe here, and remember Ga Eul can't know anything."

**_So Hee's POV_**

"So you found the files? Where are they?... With Woo Bin?... Did you at least skim through it?... You're worthless... Ga Eul's name popped up. Interesting... No not yet I want that girl to suffer first." So our maid is related to Ji Sun? First I have to separate her from my son so he won't kill me. How? I got it. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Joo Wan?"

"Madame So? Again?"

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that, but I have another favor to ask you."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'll explain once you come over. Today as in right now."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up. That stupid maid is going to regret ever setting foot in this house.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I was reloading the fridge when I felt someone grab my waist and spin me around.

"Hey beautiful I haven't seen you all morning I think I deserve a kiss."

"Ok. Close your eyes." I grabbed the frozen fish I was going to cook for dinner and put its mouth on my boyfriend's lips. He knew right away it wasn't my lips he was kissing.

"Ewww. What the hell was that?"

"Your dinner." I said while holding up the dead fish. He made a pout so I decided to finally kiss him. "That was grows. Your lips taste like dead fish."

"You call it grows I call it payback."

"You have to go now I have to finish making dinner and washing dishes."

"What about your aunt?"

"She forgot to buy a few things at the grocery store so she went back along with Su Jin."

"Fine then I'm going to help you clean dishes while you cook."

"Are you sure?"

"If it means spending time with you then sure."

We went to work. It was actually kind of fun since we put music on and everything.

My aunt, Su Jin and I were peacefully eating our dinner, but my aunt and Su Jin finished early so I was by myself. Madame So walked in I stood up and bowed politely.

"Good evening Madame So."

"Good evening Ga Eul I just came by to apologize about how I have been treating you."

"It's ok."

"It looks like you need a refill on your drink may I fill it with water? It's the least I can do for you."

"No thanks. I can do it myself." But she grabbed my cup before I could. She refilled my drink and then left. Yi Jung walked in after a while.

"Hey are you still eating? You're a slow eater."

"Yeah umm I'm not hungry anymore." I stood up but fell dizzy instantly.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Probably just tired. I'm going to bed."

"Ok see you in the morning. I hope you feel better." He said before he kissed me. I went to my room and I saw the darkness wash over me. The last thing I remember is my head hitting the soft pillow.

**_Next Morning Yi Jung's POV_**

I went to Ga Eul's room to check up on her and make sure she was ok. I had a red rose in hand, but walking into Ga Eul's room made me drop it. I could feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

**_AU: Hehe! Cliffhanger ^.^ what do you guys think happened? What made Yi Jung drop the rose, and make him cry? Who is Joo Wan? I won't be able to upload until tomorrow or the day after tomorrow :( because I have to go to school. Today is my last day. Afterwards I'm going to try to update at least two chapters per day like I always do :) keep reviewing on what you think will happen next :)_**


	10. Betrayal

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I saw Ga Eul in her bed with some guy sleeping next to her. At least they had clothes on but still. How could she? After all I did to prove I wanted to be with her. I gave up being a Casanova for her.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled. She instantly woke up. "Who the hell is he?!"

She looked at the man next to her and her expression went to shocked, but she isn't fooling me.

"I swear I don't know who he is, and this is not what it looks like."

"And here I come. To check up on you and to make sure your alright. No wonder you were feeling sick, but you have that asshole to make you feel better. And you who are you?"

"I'm going to leave." He said as he gathered his stuff and left.

"Please you have to believe me I don't know who he is and how he got in my room." She said as tears starting coming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" I yelled before I stormed out. I had to get out of here.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

How did that guy get in my room? Who is he? How did he get in my bed? What happened? I changed into my maid uniform and went to the kitchen, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Yi Jung thinks I betrayed him.

"What's wrong with Yi Jung? And why are you crying?" Asked Jan Di. She looked worried along with my aunt and Su Jin.

"I don't know how it happened but somehow some idiot found his way into my room, and into my bed." I said between sobs. They all had shocked expressions.

"Please you guys have to believe me. I swear I don't remember what happened." I begged.

"Tell us exactly what you remember before you went to seep last night." Su Jin asked.

"Just that after you and aunt Mi Hyun left Madame So walked into the kitchen and was being nice to me, but that's it."

"My mom. Nice. I doubt it she's a cold blooded creature and that's an insult to cold blooded animals." Jan Di said.

"She was. She even poured more water in my cup."

"Wait did you say she refilled your cup with water?"

"Yes."

"Did you see her pour the water into the cup?"

"No."

"That bitch. She must have put something in your cup and sneaked that guy in your room."

"So you guys do believe me?"

"Of course. I know that I have only known you for a short amount of time, but I know your not that kind of girl."

"If only Yi Jung would believe me."

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

I slammed the door behind me as I entered the F4 lounge.

"What's wrong?" Ji Hoo asked

"She betrayed me."

"Who betrayed you?" Asked Jun Pyo.

"Ga Eul. I caught her in her bedroom with some idiot."

"Are we talking about the same Ga Eul?" Asked Woo Bin.

"Yeah are you sure? From what Jan Di has told me she doesn't seem like that kind of girl." Jun Pyo said.

"Yeah maybe you should let her explain what happened." Ji Hoo said calmly.

"Fine, but that doesn't take away the fact that I saw her with that idiot." I left the F4 lounge after I calmed down. I was on my way home to hear Ga Eul's excuse. I was going to go to her room when my dad stopped me.

"Son I found out what happened with Ga Eul, and before you do something stupid I want to talk to you."

"What is there to tell. She betrayed me and I want nothing to do with her. I should have expected that from a maid."

"Excuse me? With more reason you should listen to her."

"Why? Because your mother was a maid right."

"No because she has earned it. She deserves to be heard and understood."

"That's what I'm going to do listen to her."

"I meant listen to her but give her time first. I saw the way you stormed out of the house this morning."

"Fine."I said. I know what I'm going to do. Revenge. I walked into her room.

"Please listen to me." She begged. She looked pathetic.

"Ok." I said trying to give her my most sympathetic look.

"Yesterday when I went to my room I felt dizzy and was completely knocked out in my bed. I don't know who that guy is or what he was doing in my room, but I'm going to figure it out."

"You don't have to because I believe you."

"You do?" She said with a smile.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry for not trying to listen to you in the morning I was stupid, and couldn't imagine you being with someone else." She believed me. I have her right where I want her.

**_1 month later_**

I acted like I was still in love with her for almost a month, unfortunately I still was, until I knew I had her right where I wanted her.I went inside her room, ready to continue my plan.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It's in my room." I saw the hesitation in her eyes and decided to use my Casanova charm. "Only if your ready. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." I knew that would work.

"Ok." This was easier than I thought she was being lowered into my trap sooner than I thought. When we went to my room she saw everything I set up. I lit the room with candles. And there was a rose petal path leading to my bed, which had a heart made from rode petals. I knew that with this she would fall exactly where I want her to fall.

"You did this for me?" She asked.

"Of course, because I love you." I said with a fake smile.

"I'm not sure. It's that I've never been with anybody." Liar.

"It will be ok I promise." I pulled her into a passionate kiss until I gently pushed her down onto the bed. I started to unbutton her shirt. "Revenge is sweet," I thought.

**_AU: Don't forget to review your thoughts. ^.^_**


	11. Failed attempt

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"Revenge is sweet?" I asked. I felt my heart shatter, and I quickly escaped from under him. "You didn't believe me did you?" He looked at me with a serious expression. "Did you ever believe me?" He was just stared at me with no expression on his face "Answer me!." I yelled

"Alright. No I never believed you. How do you expect me to believe you after what I saw that morning?!"

"One I had clothes on. Two I explained to you that I had no idea what happened, and three everyone else believed me, because they know I'm not that kind of person, and I thought you did two!"

"Maybe I thought wrong!" Anger washed over me and I slapped him.

"I can't believe you almost tricked me into giving myself to you."

"As you can see my plan failed."

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm innocent just so you can realize how stupid you are." With that being said I buttoned my shirt back up, and stormed out of the room. I went to the kitchen to help my aunt and Su Jin with lunch, when Jan Di stormed in.

"My brother told me what he did."

"What did he do?" My aunt asked. I explained everything that happened. "I can't believe after you explained to him, he still doesn't believe you. I'm sorry but I have to go grocery shopping I will be back in an hour." My aunt said as she walked away.

"So how are you going to prove to my brother that he has been an idiot?"

"I don't know? I'm still thinking about it."

"Maybe the rest of F4 can help"

"They won't believe me. They are Yi Jung's friends."

"They might if we explain it to them." Jan Di took us to the F4 lounge and we explained to them what Jan Di thinks happened.

"So you don't know who he is?" Asked Ji Hoo.

"No, before that morning I had never seen him before in my life."

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Asked Woo Bin

"He was tall. Taller than Ji Hoo. He had black hair kind of your style, Woo Bin, he also had a piercing on his eyebrow, but I also saw a lot of tattoos on his left arm."

"Wait what was Joo Wan doing in your room?"

"Jan Di thinks Madame So hired him. You know him?"

"He used to work for me, but he quit a few weeks ago. Now I know why."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Asked Jan Di.

"No, he just left and I haven't heard from him since. I'll be right back I forgot my phone at home." He said as he got up and left. Wasn't he on his phone when I walked in?

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

I almost broke into my study once I got home. I have to get those files now. I went through every single paper, but just as I guessed it Joo Wan stole them along with the journal. I can't believe he was one of my most trusted employees. Yi Jung needs to know about this. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Yi Jung you need to come to my study quickly. It's an emergency." I have to get those files back.

**_So Hee's POV_**

"So Ga Eul was Ji Sun's daughter? That's really interesting."

"You're not going to kill her like you did with her mom, are you?" Said Joo Wan. I swear that boy is pathetic.

"If I do what do you care?"

"In the diary it says that Ga Eul doesn't know, and that means you don't have to kill her after all."

"But Woo Bin knows, and lets face it sooner or later he will tell her, and I can't have that risk. She has to die,but I have to plan carefully like I did with her mom's death. I don't need you for now if I do I will call you. Now get out before someone sees you." I have to make sure Ga Eul doesn't get that money. Even if it's the last thing I do.

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

I was going crazy until finally Yi Jung came into my study.

"What do you want?

"Ji Sun's files. They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"Joo Wan stole them. He works for your mom."

"My mom can keep those filthy files. I don't care anymore."

"Don't talk about Ga Eul like that. You love her."

"I loved her, and the only reason you're saying that is because she's Su Jin's best friend."

"Don't bring Su Jin into the conversation."

"You better watch out Woo Bin. She's also a maid you never know what she is capable of. Who knows with how many guys she has cheated on you with." That was my breaking point. Next thing I knew my fist met his face.

"Get out!" Once he left I remembered my friends and girlfriend were still waiting for me at the lounge so I went back to see what plans they have come up with. Yi Jung needs to snap back into reality.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

Maybe I did deserve that punch. I admit that I went out of of line with Woo Bin once I mentioned Su Jin's name, but I have to get Ga Eul out of my head. Why can't I forget her? It could be because I see her everyday. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried when Woo Bin told me the possibility of my mother having Ji Sun's files. Why are you so special to me? Why did I have to fall in love with you Ga Eul? Why can't I fall out of love with you?

**_AU: It's not that long but I will try to write them longer ^.^ Review your thoughts on what you think their plan is :)_**


	12. The Plan

_**Woo Bin's POV**_

I soon as I walked into the F4 lounge everyone looked at me.

"What happened?"

"After many bad ideas, Jun Pyo came up with an interesting one." Ji Hoo said calmly.

"Heeeyy they weren't all bad." Jun Pyo whined.

"Yes they were honey." Jan Di replied.

"You might not like it." Su Jin said.

"Why? Just tell me the plan."

"Jun Pyo said that every guy eventually speaks the truth while being seduced by a woman." Jan Di explained.

"Why won't I like that plan? It's the only good one he has ever come up with. No offense buddy."

"We were thinking of volunteering Su Jin to be the one who seduces him into telling the truth." Jun Pyo said his voice getting smaller by the word.

"You guys are kidding right?"

"No."

"I'm not sending my girlfriend out there to seduce some idiot. Especially that idiot."

"She's our only hope."

"Why does Su Jin have to do it? Why can't Jan Di do that?"

"I came up with the idea I think I should decide wether I want to use my girlfriend or not in this plan." I could tell right away he was lying.

"What's the real reason?" They all just looked at each other. "What are you guys not telling me?"

"The day of the incident, I had just come out of my room when I saw Joo Wan walking down the hall. He saw me and gave me his phone number. He told me to call him whenever the house was empty." Su Jin explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said raising my voice.

"Because I knew you would get mad. Anyways I wasn't going to call him."

"So this plan. You are not actually going to have sex with the guy are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just going to full around with him until he tells me the truth." "What if Yi Jung still doesn't believe you?"

"That's where the cameras and microphone come in." Jun Pyo said with the excitement of a five year old.

"The night before the plan you, Jun Pyo and I are going to set up the cameras, and put all of the equipment in Ga Eul's room, and Su Jin will be wearing a microphone. All of us along with Yi Jung will be in Ga Eul's room next door watching the whole plan got to work, while Yi Jung realizes he's been an idiot and just in case Joo Wan tries anything on Su Jin. So your girlfriend will be protected at all times." Ji Hoo explained in his usual calmness. I felt a little relived knowing that Su Jin will be safe, but I still didn't like the idea of my girlfriend seducing some idiot.

"When are we going to do this plan?"

"As soon as possible, and the day both of my parents will be out. On Friday." Jan Di said.

"But today is Wednesday."

"And that's enough time to gather the supplies. Tomorrow we all go shopping for the cameras, the small microphone and other supplies we are going to need."

"Why not now?"

"Because Ga Eul and I have to get back to work. See you tomorrow." Su Jin said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and then left.

**_Su Jin's POV_**

The next day everything went according to plan. Mr. and Mrs. So left in the morning and won't be back until Monday. They took Mi Hyung along with them. They didn't want to waste money on a maid they're only going to need for a few days, and Yi Jung was too busy being isolated in his room. F3 came to pick us up at noon. Woo Bin and I will be looking for the little microphone I will be wearing. Jan Di left with Jun Pyo to look for cameras, and Ji Hoo left with Ga Eul for other supplies we might need. We went into some microphone store. There were a whole lot of them.

"So how small is the microphone and where are you going to put it?"

"It has to be small enough to pin it just in the middle of my bra." I saw him get a little red.

"Ok umm I think there's a few over there."

**_Jan Di's POV_**

"Do I really come up with bad ideas?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yes, you do," I saw his face sadden. "But you're cute when you try to think." I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's good enough for me." He said smiling and then kissed my forehead.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"What are you planning on doing after Yi Jung finds out the truth?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I really don't know actually."

"Once Yi Jung finds out he has been a total idiot I know he will apologize."

"I know, but that still doesn't take away the fact that he never believed me. Everyone believed me but him, and didnt even care if everyone else believed me or not. I just cared if he believed me. Jun Pyo had to come up with a plan, and Woo Bin has to watch his girlfriend 'flirt' with another guy and say a few bad things about him, just to open Yi Jung's eyes. I mean is it even worth it?."

"Of course it is. He needs to know he was wrong. He needs to know how big of an idiot he has been and we all miss having him around. I don't know about everyone else but I haven't seen my friend in weeks. It will be ok Ga Eul. This plan is going to work out great." Once we all got back to the So mansion Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin started installing the cameras for tomorrow. Su Jin walked into the living where Woo Bin had just finished installing a camera.

"Joo Wan will be here at twelve in the afternoon tomorrow." I could see Woo Bin get a little tense.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." I said as I went to Su Jin's room. Since all of this equipment is in my room, I have to sleep in Su Jin's room tonight.

**_Next Day Su Jin's POV_**

F3 came an hour before Joo Wan got here to test the equipment one more time and make sure Yi Jung doesn't leave the mansion. I spent the last 10 minutes trying to pin the microphone to my bra. I think even Woo Bin took notice.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No thanks almost got it." I was lying. I just didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"You're lying. Here let me help you." He said before finally clipping it. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I just hope Joo Wan doesn't suspect anything."

"Don't worry he won't, and if he does and tries to do something to you I will be the first to run out of this room to save you. I promise." He said before pulling me into a passionate kiss. A few minutes later Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo walked into Ga Eul's room with Yi Jung.

"What am I doing here? What is everyone doing here?" Yi Jung asked

"We're here to prove to you that you've been wrong this whole time." Ga Eul responded.

"How?" The doorbell rang after he said that. That was my cue to open the door and that the plan has begun.

**_AN: The plan has started :o review your thoughts ^.^ P.S I know there was more Woo Bin/Su Jin moments and a few Jan Di/Jun Pyo moments than Ga Eul/Yi Jung moments but I felt like there should be a bit more romance in these chapters since Ga Eul and Yi Jung are not exactly on speaking terms so please don't get mad. :( I promise there will be a lot more Ga Eul/Yi Jung romance in chapters to come. ^.^_**


	13. The Truth and Apologies

_**Italics will appear when they start talking in the video they are watching.**_

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

"I still don't understand what the hell is going on. Someone just explain to me what's going on." Yi Jung said.

"Shut up, listen and don't make a lot of noise or Joo Wan will suspect something." I replied as I pointed to the screen.

_"So what took you so long?" _Joo Wan asked.

_"You told me to call you once the house was alone. Today is your lucky day."_ Su Jin said in a seductive tone.

_"Aren't you going out with Woo Bin?"_

_"Don't even mention his name. I realized I wanted a man like you and not an immature boy like him."_

"You know she doesn't have to be that hurtful." I said with a pout before everyone shushed me.

_"Enough talking it won't be long before someone comes back."_ She said as she led the way to her bedroom. _"You know before anything happens between us I want to know something."_ She said as she stepped inside the room. Wait did I just see that idiot lock her door?

_"Ask me anything."_ He said seductively

_"What was the whole deal with the other maid?"_

_"I guess she just couldn't stay away." _He said while he tried putting his hands on her hips. Thank god she pulled herself away from him.

_"I don't like being lied to. If you want something with me tell me the truth. This is the reason I broke up with Woo Bin. He never grew up. If you are going to be like this tell me now so I can kick you out."_ Her words stung a little even though she didn't mean them.

_"Fine you want to know the truth? Yi Jung's mom paid me to get into Ga Eul's bed, and to make sure I get caught sleeping next to her." _

_"Interesting tell me more."_ She spoke seductively.

_"Thats pretty much it. The Madame payed me to sneak into her bed, and she gave the maid something to make her go to sleep, so she wouldn't notice me coming into her room."_

_"So she was asleep the entire time?" _She asked while faking a laugh.

_"Yes, that stupid maid was practically dead."_ He said laughing. I looked over to Yi Jung. He looked like he could kill Joo Wan.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Yi Jung said as he started to get up. I held him back.

"It's too late to defend me Yi Jung." Ga Eul told him.

"Ga Eul, what have I done? What have I done? You're innocent." He said as his eyes were getting watery.

"I always was and you didn't believe me at all, but that doesn't matter anymore. I don't care about your regrets anymore. I don't care about anything that has to do with you anymore." She said before putting her attention back at the screen.

_"Let's get back to where we were."_ Joo Wan said grabbing her waist again.

_"I'm sorry, but there was too much talking I've lost interest."_ Su Jin said pushing him away.

_"Too bad. I came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I get what I want." _He said crashing his lips against hers and that was my cue. The damn door was locked so I kicked it open. I walked in as soon as I saw Su Jin slap him. It wasn't long before my fist met his face. "That's for kissing my girlfriend!" I yelled. Ga Eul ran in, and slapped him across the face as well.

"That's for sneaking into my room and ruining my relationship!" Yi Jung ran in after she said that and started using Joo Wan as a punching bag. He didn't even stop to check if Joo Wan was still alive. Unfortunately he was. I finally decided to push Yi Jung off of him. Joo Wan ran out. "Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo don't let him get away!"I yelled before taking off after him.

Yi Jung's POV

"I'll leave you two alone." Su Jin said before walking out. I got on my knees.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me Ga Eul. I didn't know-"

"I forgive you Yi Jung. I forgive you with all of my heart... but I don't want to see you again, and I want you to stay away from me." She said before walking away. Woo Bin walked into the room.

"Joo Wan got away. How are you holding up?"

"Ga Eul doesn't want to see me again." I said as the tears started coming out.

"Think about it this way. At least you don't owe anyone a door." He said as he pointed to the door he kicked in. He saw my face and stopped smiling. "Sorry. To soon? I'll shut up, but before I do you need to find Ga Eul and tell her how much you regret not believing in her."

"You're right." I said as I took off.

I searched everywhere for her. In the garden, the living room, until I went to the kitchen. She was sitting down thinking. I sat down in front of her.

"Ga Eul I was looking for you everywhere."

"You found me now go."

"No, please you need to know how sorry I am."

"Forget about me, Yi Jung, I already forgave you. I'm never going to forget about the pain you caused me." Her words felt like a knife to the heart.

"Listen to me Ga Eul. You have all of the rights to be mad at me. Insult me if you want to. Slap me, hit me again with the pan, but don't tell me that we're over." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"And the thing is that I didn't care if everyone else thought the worst about me. What broke my heart was that you were the only one who thought I was capable of doing something so horrible."

"I already told you that I was stupid. Try to understand me, please. I wanted you to be mine and only mine, and when I saw that idiot in your bed that morning, my blood was heating with jealousy. I wanted to die."

"How do you think I felt?!" She asked raising her voice as she started to get up from her chair. I got up from my chair as well.

"I was wrong. Please Ga Eul I'm begging you to give me a second chance."

"It's that after everything that happened now it's me who doesn't believe in you, and just in case it wasn't clear to you earlier, I'm going to repeat it to you, but very slowly so you won't have any doubts. I don't want to see you again, and I want you to stay as far away from me as possible."

"In what language do you want me to tell you that I'm dying of regret!"

"Oh you poor thing! Let me get a tissue, because I think I'm going to cry. You know if I'm not crying already." She said as she got a tissue from the table and started wiping her eyes. "You are an impertinent Yi Jung!"

"In the name of the love we have for each other can you make an effort and let us begin again? Like if everything that happened was just a horrible nightmare and nothing more."

"It's that that's the problem Yi Jung! To me that nightmare still isn't over yet! Or what? Did you forget that you tricked me into going into your room, and almost giving you my innocence?! How Yi Jung?! How am I going to get that disgusting trick out of my head?! I'm moving forward, and without you Yi Jung. In a few weeks I'm finally going to have enough money to go back to college, and study a career. I don't need a rich boy to get me there, or to get me out of being a maid. I loved you Yi Jung, more than my own life, but you took care of killing all of my love for you." She said as she started to walk away.

"No, no, Ga Eul don't leave." As soon as she opened the door Su Jin, Woo Bin, Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo fell to the floor. They must have been listening to our conversation.

"We are so sorry. We were curious on what was going to happen." Ji Hoo said before he got off of Woo Bin. Jan Di and Su Jin went after Ga Eul, and I guess my friends wanted to talk to me because they stayed behind.

"How are you?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I think I just lost the love of my life."

"So you're giving up?"

"Of course not. I'm going to get Ga Eul's love back. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Not to add another problem to your list of problems, but I think your mom has the files that say that Ga Eul is the owner of one fourth of your grandfather's fortune."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Ji Hoo. We explained everything until realization hit me. My mother killed Ga Eul's mother because of money. Which means... I didn't have to finish my thoughts before I stormed out of the kitchen.

**_AN: Sorry it took a while I wanted to put the right words in. I hope you liked the chapter. ^.^ I'll update later or tomorrow. I wonder why Yi Jung took off, and what is Yi Jung going to do to get Ga Eul's love back? You'll just have to wait and see._**


	14. Confrontations and Just Friends

I dialed my mom's number as fast as I could.

"Hello Yi Jung what do you need son?" My dad answered her phone.

"I wanted to talk to my mom."

"She's asleep. They had to cancel our meeting, so we will be home in a couple of hours. Can you wait."

"Yes dad I can wait. I also need to talk to you."

"What's wrong. Did something happen to your sister?"

"No Jan Di is fine but it's important. I'll see you when you get back." I hung up afterwards, and waited.

**_3 hours later_**

I heard the door open and I ran downstairs. I had planned to keep my cool and not yell at my mom in front of my dad, but I lost control once I saw her.

"You!" I yelled.

"Me? What did I do?" She said with an innocent look.

"You ruined my relationship with Ga Eul!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok I think we should take this argument to my office." My dad said.

We got to my dad's office and my mom spoke.

"This is ridiculous. How could I possibly ruin your relationship with that stupid maid? I mean it was her that was sleeping in the same bed as Joo Wan."

"Because you paid him!"

"No I didn't I don't even know how the boy looked like. I've never seen him in my life."

"Then how do you know his name, So Hee?" My dad asked.

"I must have heard it from one of the maids you know how they are."

"No one knew his name only Woo Bin, and that's because he used to work for him."

"Fine I paid Joo Wan to go sleep with your stupid girlfriend. You don't understand I was doing you a favor. Someone like her can't be with someone like us." She said walking towards me.

"That's where your wrong mom or sh-"

"You say something and your precious girlfriend gets it worst than her mom." I stormed out of the room to find Woo Bin. He hadn't left yet. He was with Su Jin.

"Yo what's wrong?"

"You know besides the obvious that Ga Eul doesn't want to see me again. You were right my mom has Ji Sun's files and she knows Ga Eul is the owner of all of that money."

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but your family already has too much money. What's the difference to your mom if she gets a few more millions? She should just give it up."

"It's not the millions she cares about. It's the So family ring that is part of the millions he was planning on giving Ji Sun."

"What ring?"

"A one of a kind ring that has been passed down through generations, but there's some story about it being cursed if it gets in the wrong hands. Only the someone pure of heart and soul can have it. I guess that's why Grandad thought it was best to give it to a hardworking, kind stranger that didn't care about his money, and only cared about his health."

"So this whole deal is for some ring?"

"The ring is also worth more than the entire So family fortune. People have been trying to track it down for centuries. People are ready to give billions for that ring."

"Oh then I see what the whole deal is about. I have to find Woo Jan and make him tell me everything. Maybe he knows what your witch of a mother is planning to do, sorry."

"Don't apologize to me apologize to all the witches out there you offended by compering them to my mother. For now I want to focus on getting Ga Eul's love back."

"Good luck lover boy."

I found her cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey my love. How are you- Ahhhhh!" She had turned around with a knife in her hand ready to stab someone. "Ok. Ga Eul put the knife down."

"I was going to stab the fish, so I can cook it. Wait I thought I told you to stay away from me?"

"I thought I told you I wasn't giving up on getting your love back?"

"You never said that."

"Well I'm saying that now." I said while walking towards her? Every step I took towards her, she should take a step back.

"I don't care what you say now let me go back to work." Before we knew it I was chasing her around the kitchen.

"You're really good." I said with a smirk before I finally caught her. "But I'm better."

"Yi Jung let go of me or I scream."

"This has happened before. Let me remember how this went. Oh that's right like this." I said before giving her a soft kiss on the side of her neck. I saw a small smile. "You do remember. I can see you smiling." I grabbed a rose from the near vase and gave it to her.

"Remember when I would give you one everyday?" I saw her smile a little again.

"I also remember this." She said before she elbowed my ribs. That really hurt.

"Please how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry and that I want you back?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I forgive you, but I never want to see you again."

"Never is a strong word, but can we at least be friends, just friends I promise."

"Friends?"

"Yes. I know I can get your love back, but until then I at least want to to be close to you one way or another even if we are just friends." I said grabbing her hands.

"Ok, but friends don't kiss, and they also don't try to be seductive." I pouted

"But-"

"No buts. Those are my only demands."

"Are hugs acceptable?"

"Yes hugs are acceptable."

"Yes!" I yelled before picking her up and spinning her around. I'm getting Ga Eul's love back even if its the last thing I do.

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

"Have you found him yet?"

"No sir it's like the ground sucked him in and ate him."

"Look harder. Even if you have to look for him under rocks. You have to find him."

"Yes sir." The men bowed and then left. I have to find that traitor. He must know what's going on.

**_So Hee's POV_**

My plan failed. My son is still in love with the maid, but he won't stand in my way anymore. She's dying wether he likes it or not. I got my phone and dialed a number.

"Joo Wan I need you to do one last favor for me."

**_AN: The witch has one last favor :o What's her plan? I'm sorry but I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday, cuz I'm going to Mexico :) but I'm still going to be working and coming up with ideas for this story. Bye for now ^.^_**


	15. Secrets and Discoveries

_**Woo Bin's POV**_

I looked at the receipt to make sure that the cashier wasn't stealing my money. Oh no Su Jin's coming. I better put it away.

"What was that you were holding on to?" She asked

"Nothing. Lets go on to looking." She could tell I was lying and I could see hurt in her eyes.

"It didn't look like nothing."

"I know I was the Don Juan of F4, but I'm not anymore. I changed."

"I wasn't thinking it the wrong way."

"Oh. Well it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? You've been acting weird lately and now you're keeping stuff from me."

"I'm not keeping stuff from you."

"Then why are you lying right to my face? You know what? I think I just want to go back to the So mansion." She said before walking away. The ride was filled with silence. I could tell she was mad. I tried grabbing her hand while I was driving but she pulled it away. If only she knew what I was planning.

_**Ga Eul's POV**_

"Darn it there's no more tomatoes in the fridge. I guess I'll just go to the store again." My aunt said.

"It's ok aunt you stay and I'll go to the store."

"Are you sure it's almost a mile away and you will have to go walking. Teherán are no buses this time of night."

"I'll go with her, Mi Hyun." Su Jin said.

"Fine but be careful."

"Ok." We said together while heading out the kitchen.

"Where are you to going?" Yi Jung asked while walking down the stairs.

"To the store. We're out of tomatoes."

"I can drive you there."

"No it's ok. Walking is good for the lungs."

"Fine, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes sir!" I yelled while we walked out the front door.

"So how are you and Yi Jung doing?"

"We're friends right now. Just friends."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am. I'm glad he wants to give me a little bit of space, while trying to win my heart again."

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I can't lie to you. I love him so much."

"Why don't you want to be with him then?"

"Of course I still want to be with him, but I need to know that he can truly trust me from now on. Not just trust me until his mom does something to poison his mind."

"That's true."

"What about you and Woo Bin?"

"What about us?"

"What did he say to the things you said about him?"

"He was a little hurt but I told him I didn't mean any of the things I said, which made him smile that million dollar smile, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. Something tells me he's keeping something from me."

"What makes you think that?"

"He keeps acting weird lately. When I ask about it he gets nervous and starts stuttering. Today when we went on our date I had to go to the restroom. When I came back he was looking at a receipt. Once he saw me he quickly put it away. I asked about it, but he wouldn't tell me. I got mad and told him to just take me back to the mansion."

"Don't worry he'll tell you eventually."

"I hope your right."

**_So Hee's POV_**

"I heard that the girl will be going to a store a mile from here. There's your chance, but be careful. Her other maid friend is going with her. You know what you can go right ahead and kill her to so you know for sure she won't testify against you."

"Are you sure Madame?"

"I'll be doing Woo Bin a favor. Go right ahead."

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

"Have you found him?"

"No sir."

"Keep looking."

Once he walked away I could here distant voices. Until someone barged into my study.

"Woo Bin!" It was Joo Wan. It took all of my self control not to punch him.

"I won't hurt you but you need to tell me everything. You know me and you know I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's the reason I came to tell you everything, but don't interrupt. I don't have much time."

"Fine."

"Madame So hired me to work for you. She knew it would come in handy. I noted down your whole daily schedule, but she never found anything interesting. She was about to tell me to quit until I told her about Ji Sun's files. She asked me to steal the files from your study. That's when she found out Ga Eul is Ji Sun's daughter. She wanted to get rid of her, but knew Yi Jung wouldn't let that happen. That's when she came up with that plan."

"So that witch was behind all of this?"

"Yes but there's more."

"What do you mean more?"

"Yesterday she called me. She told me she had one last favor to ask. She ordered me to kill Ga Eul. She called me as soon as I pulled into your driveway to tell me that Ga Eul would die tonight, but I turned it down telling her that I escaped so you won't find me, but I had to tell you. Knowing her she probably found a replacement in less than five minutes." I ran out as soon as he said that. "Don't let him out of your sight!" I yelled to my men before driving off to Yi Jung.

I practically killed the door from all of that knocking until Yi Jung finally opened the door to his studio.

"Get in the car now I'll explain on our way there."

"On our way to where?" He asked while I dragged him to my car. "Woo Bin what's going on?"

"Where's Ga Eul?"

"Sh went to the store why? Where's the nearest store?"

"About a mile why? Do you want to know?"

"Did she go walking?"

"Yes. Now tell me why you want to know this!"

"Your mom sent someone to kill her." His expression showed many emotions. Shocked, anger sadness but most of all fear that he might loose his lover.

"No, I can't loose my Ga Eul. Step on the frickin pedal."

"I'm already going as fast as I can and the car in front of us is driving too slow."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry we'll save Ga Eul."

"It's not just that, Woo Bin. Su Jin went to the store with Ga Eul."

**_AN: I'm back! ^.^ Leave reviews on what you think will happen and what your afraid will happen. ^.^_**


	16. The Dangerous Night

**_Yi Jung_**

Once I said Su Jin was with Ga Eul, Woo Bin didn't care about the man driving in front of us he stepped on the petal and rushed ahead of him. I just hope we find them in time. I swear if Ga Eul dies I'm dying with her.

**_Woo Bin's POV_**

I could feel my heart sink once I heard Su Jin was with Ga Eul. I can't let anything happen to her. I can't even imagine what might happen to her. I can't have my last memory of her, as her being mad at me. No Woo Bin, don't think like that. We're going to find them. They're going to be alright, and I'm finally going to make Su Jin happy and ask her what I've been too coward to ask her this whole time. She's going to be safe and I'll make sure of it. It doesn't matter what it takes.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"I have a feeling we're being watched." I told Su Jin.

"How long has that car been following us?" She asked before I turned around and saw two men come out of a black car.

"Run!" I said before we started running. They started to come after us until we were cornered. "I swear we have no money we wasted it all buying tomatoes."

"We don't want your money." The first guy said.

"Of course we don't. All we want is your lives." That's when it hit me. These two guys were going to kill me and Su Jin.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

"They're no longer in the store they have to be nearby." I said before Woo Bin continued driving.

"Make sure to look and don't blink you might miss them."

"I know."

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"Please don't kill us." I begged letting a few tears out of my eyes knowing it probably won't work.

"You think that will work little girl?" The second guy said with an evil grin.

"Fine then kill me, but don't kill her." Su Jin begged. Tears falling out of her eyes as well.

"Don't worry. To make this easier for you, we'll just kill you both." He said taking out a gun and the first guy taking out a knife.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

"Come on, we have to find them. They have to be here somewhere." Woo Bin said while driving. Just then I saw a pair of maid uniforms. Ga Eul and Su Jin!

"Woo Bin stop the car I found them." He quickly stopped, and we got out of the car walking towards the girls.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

The first guy started walking towards Su Jin until we heard two voices.

"Ga Eul!" "Su Jin!" Yi Jung and Woo Bin yelled at the same time.

"SU JIN!" I heard Woo Bin scream before I heard a scream in pain. Someone got stabbed, but I was too afraid and a coward to turn around, and see if it was Su Jin. My question was answered when I heard Su Jin.

"WOO BIN!" She yelled. Woo Bin was the one to get stabbed. He must have gotten in the way when the first guy was about to stab Su Jin, but I couldn't turn around to see them. All of my attention was on Yi Jung.

"GA EUL!" He yelled, and that's when I saw it. The fear in his eyes. The loyalty. The worry, but most importantly the love he has for me. If only it wasn't until now that I realize that I could trust Yi Jung, and that I didn't care about how much he hurt me anymore, because that's all in the past. Just then I saw everything flash before me. My mom, and all of our moments together to the unfortunate day that I saw her die in the plane explosion. But most importantly I saw all of my memories of Yi Jung. Our first kiss. All of the times he greeted me with a red rose. Even the bad moments. Most importantly our sweet adorable moments, that make me wish to have taken Yi Jung on his offer, and to act like it was all just a horrible nightmare, and that we should have started over when he gave me the chance. He thinks that I don't love him anymore, but the truth is that... I STILL LOVE HIM more than my own life. And that's when I finally heard it.

'BANG!'

**_AN: Its not that long, but I really like cliffhangers ^.^ poor Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and Su Jin :'( Anyways leave a review on your thoughts and what you thought about this chapter. By the way this story has happy ending, for all of you that are doubting it... But I never said what kind of happy ending. ^.^ _**


	17. Tragedy

**_'WARNING' _****_Please read the Author's Note at the end. Some of you might get a little confused after reading this, and some of you might hate me if you don't read the AN. So please I'm begging you read the AN once you're done reading the chapter._**

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I heard the gun go off and waited for the pain, but I never felt it. I was lying on the ground. I felt the ground beneath me. I felt blood, but what scared me was that I felt someone's weight over me. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't the one who got shot. It was Yi Jung.

'Flashback to about a minute ago 3rd person POV'

As soon as Yi Jung yelled Ga Eul's name he ran towards her and covered her body before the gun went off. The bullet made him loose his balance and he accidentally pushed himself and Ga Eul to the ground.

'End of Flashback'

Su Jin's POV

Woo Bin was in my arms before I heard the gunshot.

"Who got shot?" He asked in a barely whisper.

"Yi Jung got shot. Hurry up where's your phone?"

"In my front pocket. Let me get it." I heard him say in pain before I stopped his hand.

"Don't move. You will end up using too much energy and your loosing a lot of blood." I said before taking his phone out and calling an ambulance.

"I need an ambulance now. There are two gentlemen that are injured. Hurry!" I hung up.

"Don't worry you'll be ok Woo Bin."

"About earlier-" He started saying in weak whispers.

"You don't need to explain right now you can tell me later."

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"Yi Jung, open your eyes please… I love you." I whispered while letting tears come out. He fluttered his eyes open, and smiled once he looked up at me.

"I told you I would get your love back even if it was the last thing I do." He said with a weak smile.

"Don't say that. This isn't the last thing you will do. Su Jin just called an ambulance, and they'll be here in any minute. Don't talk as if your going to die, because you're not."

"I need to tell you something. I feel as if I don't have much time left. That night I tricked you into going into my room, I wasn't actually going to break your heart. I thought I needed something from you so I can forget everything that had happened. I knew it was wrong, so I said 'revenge is sweet' so you can stop what was about to happen. I knew you would hate me afterwards. This whole time I was masking my love for you with hate hoping it wouldn't hurt when you broke my heart, but it didn't help."

"I don't care what you did anymore as long as you live."

"I know I don't have much time, so I'm deciding to let you free, and find someone worthy of you. Your true soulmate. Not someone like me who tricked you and lied to you."

"You are worthy of me Yi Jung, and you need to understand that no one is perfect, and I found my soulmate and its you. Now please don't die on me."

"I need you to promise that you will move on when I'm gone."

"No. Instead lets make a deal. If you live I will show you how much I love you."

"You already told me you love me that's good enough for me to die happy."

"You're not going to die, and by I'll show you I mean I will give you everything you want. My hugs. My kisses..." There was a pause before I continued,"My innocence. But you have to promise me that your going to live."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can keep that promise. I feel myself getting weaker."

"Keep it." I saw him get weaker by the second, and he needed to say something but couldn't, until.

"I love you Chu Ga Eul." He whispered before closing his eyes.

**_AN: Please don't hate me I swear this isn't the end. I know I took a risk here but you will understand everything in the next chapter. Leave reviews and your thoughts. I won't mind if you're mad at me or you want to leave mean reviews and call me names. I can take being criticized, and being called horrible things. I mean I go through it everyday :( BUT PLEASE BEFORE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THIS STORY READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING._**


	18. Coma and Proposal

"YI JUNG!" I yelled before breaking into sobs.

"Please don't take him away from me." I said to the sky. I gave him a kiss on the lips and traveled my way down his jaw to his neck, and stopped once I felt a thump against my lips near his neck. I put two fingers against his neck and felt a weak pulse.

"He has a pulse! It's weak, but it's a pulse. When's the ambulance going to get here?" I asked Su Jin. I heard sirens as soon as I said that. Two ambulance came and parked right in front of us. A pair of paramedics took Woo Bin, and Su Jin got on the ambulance with him. The other ambulance took Yi Jung to the hospital and I went along with him. As soon as I got to the hospital I called Jan Di. Mr. So and Jan Di came, but Madame so didn't.

"I can't believe my own mother won't come to see if her son is ok. Does she even care about Yi Jung?" Jan Di asked.

"I really don't know, Jan Di." Mr. So answered.

"Why did you marry my mom?"

"The truth is that I was in love with another woman. When the other woman left my whole life was a mess. Going to bars and getting drunk were on my nightly schedule. Your mom was in one of those clubs. She took me home, and didn't leave until I was sober. She acted like an angel. I thought I might have actually found the love of my life. It wasn't until we got married that I realized that she was the devil wearing a mask. When I was going to ask for a divorce it was too late. She was pregnant of Yi Jung. I was so excited that I was going to be a dad, and I didn't want to leave her with the responsibility of raising a kid alone, so I decided to become a man and stay with your mother even if I didn't love her."

"Why don't you go after the woman you truly love?"

"What's her name?" Jan Di asked.

"Her name is.."

"How are they?" Ji Hoo asked out of breath as he ran in. Jun Pyo ran in shortly after.

"Woo Bin was stabbed got stitches and is resting right now. No visitors allowed until tomorrow." Su Jin explained.

"How's Yi Jung?" Jun Pyo asked.

"He got shot. He's still going through surgery." I said my expression getting sadder by the word.

"He'll be ok. Don't worry Ga Eul." Ji Hoo said calmly.

A couple of hours later the doctor came out.

"Family of So Yi Jung?" He asked

"I'm the father." Mr. So said.

"We did all that was possible. He lost a lot of blood and unfortunately he's in a coma right now."

"For how long?"

"You can't really tell how long someone will be in a coma. I'm sorry to say this sir, but there's not much hope for him." I broke into tears as soon as he said that. I feel like my heart just fell 20 floors to the ground. I was about to fall when I felt someone catch my fall. It was Ji Hoo.

"Don't think the worst. Miracles do happen." He whispered calmly.

"Can he at least have one visitor right now?" Mr. So asked.

"Since your his father I think I can make some arrangements." The doctor said before walking out. He came back a few minutes later. Mr. So went to go see him.

**_Su Jin POV_**

Jun Pyo woke me up telling me that Woo Bin can now receive visitors. I walked into his room. He was already awake.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey. What were you thinking? You could have died."

"But I didn't. I would have died if something had happened to you."

"Thank you for saving me."

"About what happened on our date."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Your right I shouldn't keep secrets from you. Here's the receipt you spotted me with." He said handing me the receipt. I read it. It was from some jewelry store. The item was a… wedding ring. Woo Bin also wrote something on it. I read 'I need you to live my life. Will you marry me?' I put the receipt down to see Woo Bin on one knee.

"Su Jin I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you please make me one of the happiest people on this Earth and marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you Woo Bin." I said kneeling down to his level and kissing him.

"What a nice way to propose to you. Having my butt sticking out of this patient gown really makes it romantic." He said with his charisma.

"I know it is, and I loved it. Most importantly I love you." I said before kissing him again.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

Weeks past and Yi Jung still didn't wake up. Doctors were giving up hope, but Mr. So always asked them for more time. I did my usual routine and went to visit him in his room. It felt weird wearing the blue visitor's outfit at first, but I got used to it.

"Please Yi Jung you have to wake up. I promise I will keep my deal and show you how much I love you, but you have to wake up. I need you to live. I can't imagine my life without you please." I begged before lifting his oxygen mask a bit and giving him a slow, soft kiss on the lips. I got up to leave and was about to open the door when...

"Ga Eul?"

**_AN: Thank you for the reviews. I told you all that it was going to get better hehe ^.^ Review on what you think will happen next. Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning ^.^_**

**_P.S. Thank you for not leaving hate mail. It really means a lot, and thank you all for not hating me and reading this chapter ^.^_**


	19. Waking Up

"Yi Jung!" I yelled happily before hugging him. "You finally woke up."

"Thanks to you." He said weakly while touching my hair. "You have no idea how much I missed the way your hair smelled." He said while he gave me a kiss on my hair. All of a sudden F3 along with Su Jin and Jan Di barged in with panicking expressions.

"What happened?!"Ji Hoo asked not being his calm self.

"Nothing much. Just that I woke up thanks to my lovely, Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jung said with a goofy grin.

"Yo you finally woke up. Nice man. We were getting worried that you were going to end up in that big pottery room in the sky." Woo Bin said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know you guys just walked in, and I'm not trying to kick you guys out, but I would like to make up for lost time with Ga Eul."

"Fine I know where this is going. Just so you know you might want to know that the doctor's orders are no mild activities, but just in case you feel like it you might want to lock the door." Woo Bin said with a smirk and winking at us after he said his last statement. I felt myself blush. I even saw Yi Jung get a little red. They all gave us a smirk before they all walked out of the room.

"What were you thinking? You almost died." I said punching him lightly on the arm.

"I don't care as long as you were ok. You need to understand that I can't live without you." He said cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"Because of what you did it might have been me who would have to live without you. I was so scared thinking I might have lost you." I said before feeling a little dizzy and about to fall.

"Ga Eul, are you ok?" He asked looking really worried.

"Yes." I answered weakly.

"Have you even slept at all?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Come here." He said while moving aside and motioning to lay down next to him.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are the only one who can do this to me. You looked like you were about to faint, hat chair looks really uncomfortable, and you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Now stop being stubborn and lie down next to me." I finally gave in and lied down next to him. He hugged me tightly against his chest. It was as if he thought that if he let go of me I would run away. My head was pressed against his chest and I could hear his fast heart beat.

"Can you hear that?" He asked.

"Your heart beat?"

"Yes. It only beats fast when I'm around you." He said while burying his face on my hair. After while of comfortable silence with Yi Jung I fell asleep heavenly in his arms.

"Ga Eul wake up." He said in a calm lovely voice.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know I fell asleep while watching you sleep. I don't want to kick you out but I think you need some rest. It's late. Go back to the mansion get some rest and don't come back until tomorrow, and it's an order from your master." He said giving me a playful demanding look. I decided not to argue with him, and got up to leave when he stopped me. "I also demand a goodnight kiss." I turned back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's it?" He asked with a pout. "I haven't kissed your lips in a long time and you just give me a peck on the lips?" I chuckled at his childish expression, before I left to the mansion to take a shower and finally sleep like I haven't slept in weeks.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

"Yo what's up man?" Woo Bin asked with a smile.

"I've never seen that smile in your face. What has Su Jin done to you? You're really in love with her."

"Your looking at an engaged man." He said gesturing to himself.

"Your kidding, right? Our Don Juan is getting married?" He smiled.

"I kid you not."

"When did you ask her? When's the big day?" I asked curiously.

"Wow calm down. I asked her when I was still a patient her. I realized I can't go a minute without her. I had already bought the ring and asked her the day after the incident."

"My other question still remains. When's the big day? Does anyone else know about this?"

"We didn't want to start planning yet while you were in this position, and no, your the only one that knows for now. I mean it wouldn't be right to tell everyone for now. I mean we would end up like 'Hey guys that's a real bummer that Yi Jung is in a comma but we're getting married, woohoo." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're probably right."

"So how are you and Ga Eul going?"

"She was upset at first, but she couldn't stay mad at me."

"You have no idea how worried she was." He said with a serious expression."The only reason she actually went back to the mansion was to take a shower. She hasn't slept in weeks."

"No wonder she was completely knocked out next to me."

"Next to you?"

"I kind of saw that she was tired so I shared the bed with her."

"The famous Casanova slept in the same bed with a woman without making a move on her or having sex with her?"

"I actually don't mind. As long as Ga Eul is comfortable I'm happy. I can actually get used to waking up next to her every morning for the rest of my life." I said before we both chuckled while realizing what I had just said.

"When are you going to tell her about her mom?"

"I don't know. I mean I just can't tell her that her mom was the rightful owner of-"

"Of what son?" My dad asked as he walked in. I stayed silent. "Didn't you hear me Yi Jung or should I repeat myself? Ga Eul's mom is the rightful owner of what?" He asked in a more demanding, serious tone.

**_AN: BUSTED :/ I'm in love with cliffhangers ^.^ thank you for the nice reviews. Please continue reviewing ^.^_**


	20. Announcements

"There's something you need to know dad but I'm not sure this is the right time, and it's a long story."

"I don't care. Why are you and Woo Bin talking about Ga Eul's mom, and what is she the rightful owner of?"

"I wanted to know more about Ji Sun, so I asked for Woo Bin's help."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"To start off. The reason you couldn't find Ji Sun anywhere was because she's dead." I tried breaking the news as gently as possible, but it didn't work. There was silence until he motioned for me to go on.

"I wanted to know if Ji Sun had any relatives so I can give them what belongs to them. That's when I asked for Woo Bin for help. Once we got Ji Sun's files we found out the only family she had was Mi Hyun and Ga Eul. Ga Eul is Ji Sun's daughter." He had a shocked expression.

"So what your saying is that Ga Eul is the heiress of your grandfather's most priced possession?"

"Yes dad, but there is also something else you need to know but I'm not sure how you are going to take it."

"What else can surprise me? I just found out the woman I loved with all of my heart is dead, and that her daughter is our maid."

"I'm positive that mom had something to do with Ji Sun's death. Before Ga Eul came to work for us I over heard her talking in the phone with someone asking them if the deed was done and that Ji Sun wouldn't see the light of day anymore."

"Not to add more bad news to you, but Madame So is the reason why I got stabbed and why Yi Jung was shot and in a comma for weeks." Woo Bin added.

"Do you have proof about what your saying?" My dad asked.

"A former partner of hers is being held right now in my mansion as we speak. I have guards all around him to make sure he doesn't run away. He has agreed to confess to the police everything he knows, but I still don't want to take risks."

"I want to talk to him, but for now I want to talk to my son alone."

"Yes sir." Woo Bin said before he bowed respectfully and then left.

Woo Bin's POV

I walked back to the waiting room and sat next to my future wife.

"So have you thought of a day yet?" I asked looking at the ring I gave her a few weeks ago. I'm actually surprised no one has noticed it.

"How about three months?"

"That long?"

"That gives us enough time to tell everyone, and for Yi Jung to get out of the hospital and get better, and for us to plan the wedding calmly.

"Fine. As long as your happy, and as long as I choose our honeymoon."

"Deal."

"So when do you want to tell everyone?"

"How about in the morning when everyone is here?"

"Ok. The sooner they know the better."

Yi Jung's POV

"I'm sorry dad."

"For what."

"For not telling you sooner, but as you have heard Ga Eul was in danger if anyone knew."

"Does Ga Eul know?"

"No, I haven't told her. I don't know how to tell her that this whole time she was rich enough to leave us and go finish her studies."

"It won't be easy considering your mom was the cause for her mom's death. How strong are your feelings towards her son?"

"I love her so much that when I saw that gun being held up to her I wanted to die."

"And you almost did, but I'm glad someone has finally tamed you down. I thought I was going to see different girls coming out of your bedroom every week until I died."

"I'm glad I changed my way of life as well."

"Not trying to be pushy, but do I see Ga Eul becoming my daughter-in-law anytime soon?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I smiled myself at the thought of watching Ga Eul walking down the isle, and us creating a beautiful family.

"Of course you will dad."

"How soon?"

"Why so curious dad?"

"Yi Jung you do know I want grandchildren before I die, right?"

"Don't worry dad you will have plenty of grandchildren." I said with a smile. The doctor walked in a little later saying that I needed rest. I did as I was told and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to a wonderful scent of strawberries, and knew exactly who it was.

"Good morning." I heard Ga Eul say softly while smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I think in a few days I will be back to my old self and continue seducing you." I said with a smirk.

"Seducing me?"

"Don't you remember what you told me before I lost consciousness?" I saw her blush a deep shade of red once she remembered the deal she made while I was dying. "You know I kept my part of the deal." I couldn't help but tease her. Of course I wouldn't do anything with her until she's sure she is ready.

"Right the deal I made with you." She said nervously. I decided to put an end to her teasing.

"I'm just teasing Ga Eul. I wouldn't do anything that your not ready for, but before you left last night you only gave me a small kiss. I think I earned more than just a peck." I said while giving a playful pout before she leaned closer to me. Our lips were about to touch when.

"Yo what's up!... Oh my bad I guess we interrupted something." Woo Bin said before walking in with everyone else.

"What do you guys need?" I asked glaring at Woo Bin.

"That's what I would like to know." Jun Pyo said giving Woo Bin a questioning look.

"I know. What was so urgent that you needed to tell us, Woo Bin?" My father asked. I figured out the news that Woo Bin was going to announce when he pulled Su Jin close to him.

"We're getting married in three months people!" He yelled with the excitement of a five year old. Everyone's face went shocked, but eventually they started smiling and congratulating the soon to be married couple. We were having so much fun until the last person I wanted to see in this world walked in.

Madame So a.k.a the woman I used to call my mom.

**_AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, but there was a birthday marathon in my family. It was birthday after birthday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^ Thank you to everyone who has been leaving a review. It means a lot to me. Please continue reviewing and hopefully next chapter will be up by tomorrow._**


	21. Unwanted Visitor

"Can all of you exit out so I can have a talk with my son." That cold-blooded said while giving a death glare to Ga Eul. Everyone bowed respectively before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see my son."

"Cut the crap! You don't care about me. Three weeks. I was in a coma for three damn weeks and you didn't even bother to call and ask if I was ok!"

"I was busy."

"That's not even a good enough excuse. My father is way busier than you. He has a whole museum to look out for and a bunch of stressful meetings, but didn't let that stand in the way of making sure that his son is healthy." She stayed silent. "You shouldn't even be here. It's your fault I'm in this situation."

"It was that foolish maid who was supposed to get shot not you! She's suppose to be the one lying here practically dying not you."

"How dare you try to kill her?! Why couldn't you just accept that I fell in love with Ga Eul?"

"I can't believe who sentimental my son turned out. Your pathetic. Sooner or later you two will be history."

"And let me tell you that no matter what you do I will always be there to protect her wether you like it or not. Ga Eul is the one I want… no let me rephrase that. The one I will spend the rest of my life with, and soon I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Over my dead body."

"Then I suggest you start making preparations for your funeral, because I'm not changing my mind. Now leave before I call security Madame."

"What did you just call me?"

"Just because you gave birth to me doesn't mean your my mom."With that she turned around and swung the door open only to see F3, my father, Su Jin, Jan Di, and Ga Eul fall to the ground. They must have been eavesdropping.

"We are so sorry son our curiosity got the best of us." My father said with an embarrassed look on his face. My mother looked at Ga Eul then gave me a death glare before she left. Everyone else left after a while. The only ones left were Woo Bin and Ga Eul.

"Well I have some business to take care of back at the mansion." He said while giving me a knowing look and heading towards the door. "By the way I'm sorry for interrupting your moment earlier, but you guys can carry on. Try not making too much noise." He said with a smile and walking away whistling. Ga Eul had looked a little confused at what Woo Bin had said, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know what Woo Bin said reminded me about this morning. Why don't we get back to doing what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted." I said with a smirk.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I leaned down towards Yi Jung and brushed my lips against his before I opened them and started giving him a meaningful, beautiful kiss. He decided to give me the pleasure and deepened the kiss. It felt as if I hadn't kissed his lips in years. Like we were pouring all of our love into this one kiss. Once we pulled apart for air I noticed that I was lying on top of Yi Jung. I don't even know how I got there but as soon as I realized I was on top of Yi Jung I jumped off of him. I could feel my cheeks turn into a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what? Letting me show you how much you mean to me with a kiss or for ending up on top of me?" He asked with a devious smile.

"The second one." I said slowly.

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry. You have no idea how much I missed kissing, and I have something for you." He said before taking out a rose from beside him and giving it to me. "I haven't giving you one in a long time, and this is the first of many. I just need you to know that my feelings for you are true. I love you with all of my being. I would risk anything for you, and I would never hesitate to risk my life for you."

"I kind of figured that one out." I said with a smile.

"How's the patient doing?" The doctor said while walking in.

"I'm doing fine. Better than ever but when can I go back home?"

"We're just waiting for test results just to make sure everything is in order, and if it is you can go back home tomorrow, but try to avoid the obvious. No stress, or mild actions such as running, swimming, and especially more importantly no sex." He said giving us a look. I felt get redder than how I was earlier. "Don't worry that's just for a minimum of two weeks. You can do whatever you want after those two weeks." He said before walking out. The room went silent afterwards.

_**Woo Bin's POV**_

I opened the room to where Joo Wan was at.

"Are you ready to confess?"

"I will probably go to jail since I was the one to trigger the plane Ji Sun was in, but I won't be able to stand seeing anyone else getting hurt because of that creature Yi Jung calls mom."

"Ok then lets go."

"Before that I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything. You trusted me, and I took advantage of it. For hitting on your girlfriend and almost forcing her to have sex with me. And for what I did to Yi Jung and Ga Eul. And for being responsible for the death of Ga Eul's mom." I could tell he wasn't lying. He had regret written all over his face.

"I forgive you for the first one."

"What about the rest?"

"I'm still debating on the second one, and Su Jin also deserves an apology. For the rest I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He nodded, and with that being said my men followed us to my car and we were on our way to the police station. Finally Madame So will get a taste of her own medicine.

**_AN: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I have reached 60 reviews ^.^ Thank You everyone that's has left at least one review it really means a lot. Please keep reviewing^.^_**


	22. Apologies and Suggestion

It felt like forever, but finally we got to the police station.

"Before I do this can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." I answered suspiciously.

"Can you tell Su Jin that I'm sorry for how I acted. The truth is that I found her kind of interesting, but somehow knew it would never happen because she was dating you."

"Is that it?"

"No. I know he probably won't forgive me but tell Yi Jung that I'm really sorry for getting into his girlfriend's bed, and ruining their relationship. But most importantly tell Ga Eul that I completely regret pushing that button that made the air plane explode and killed her mom. Tell her that if I could change something from the past I would change that day. Because of me her mom won't be there when she gets married or has kids, and I want her to know that I regret my actions 100%." I saw tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Knowing Madame So she would have hired someone else to do her dirty work if you refused. Don't worry I will carry on the message. Even though you did some pretty bad stuff, I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"If it weren't for you my girlfriend and Ga Eul would probably be dead by now."I said before we walked into the police station. After a lot of confessions and getting things straightened out Joo Wan was taken to jail. I decided to talk to the police chief about the whole Madame So situation.

"So what's going to happen to Madame So? Do you have enough evidence?"

"With the information we have gathered and the messages and phone calls that Madame So made and that's clearly her voice, plus the confession, we have enough to bring her in, and possibly arrest her."

"Ok." With that being said I left to give Yi Jung the news.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

After the whole doctor giving us that kind of talk we laughed and went back to getting lost in each other's lips. Ga Eul and I were so lost in each other and our make out session that neither of us heard the door swing open.

"Yo! What's up my ma... I am so sorry I keep interrupting." Replied an embarrassed Woo Bin. Startled I had accidentally dropped Ga Eul from my lap, and sending her to the floor. I could see Ga Eul blushing a deep shade of red as she got up from the floor. I gave her an apologetic look and she smiled.

"Umm. I'm going to leave you two alone to talk." She said before walking out.

"So next time I suggest you ask Ga Eul to lock the door before you two have a few ideas in mind." I shot him a death glare. "Hey don't give me that look. It's not my fault you don't lock the door."

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of locking?"

"What would you do if I ever walked in on you and Su Jin?"

"Ok now that's just cold. And anyways I thought the doctor said no sex?"

"Just because we were kissing doesn't mean we were going to have sex."

"Oh please. I saw the way you were kissing her. It was as if you hadn't eaten in years."

"What do you want anyways."

"Joo Wan has finally confessed everything he knows, and is now in jail."

"Finally that jackass is getting what he deserves. Did he say anything about Madame So?"

"Don't you mean mom?"

"She's never been a mom to me."

"Anyways, Joo Wan had saved the messages and phone calls he had with Madame So. The chief thinks that with that evidence they can finally hold something against her and arrest her."

"The sooner the better. I don't want to hear from those two cowards again in my life."

"Actually I told Joo Wan I would deliver you a message." He said hesitantly.

"What does the bastard want?"

"He wants you to know that he's sorry for creeping into Ga Eul's bed and ruining your relationship with her."

"He can apologize all he wants. I won't forgive him for what he did."

"I'm not trying to pick sides, but he was the one to inform me that Ga Eul and Su Jin were in danger. If it weren't for him instead of being caught making out with Ga Eul you would probably be visiting her grave right now."

"Fine. You have a point. If I have time I'll stop by the jail and pay him a visit."

"One more thing Yi Jung?"

"What?"

"Keeping this from Ga Eul was to keep her safe you know that right?"

"Yes."

"So now that your mom will probably go to jail for the rest of her life, I don't think she will be a threat to Ga Eul anymore."

"Ok what are you getting at?"

"I think it's time for you to tell Ga Eul the truth about everything."

**_AN: How do you think Yi Jung will react to the suggestion? Will he agree or disagree? Please leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter ^.^ I will update another chapter tomorrow ^.^_**


	23. Welcome Home

His suggestion did take me a little by surprise, but I new this moment was going to come sooner or later.

"Your right. Now that Madame So is going to jail I don't think there's any threat to Ga Eul if she finds out she's a millionaire."

"So when will you tell her?"

"The doctor said he's just waiting for some results to make sure I'm ok. If I am then I'm out of here tomorrow. I think I will tell her tomorrow evening."

"Seems fair. You know since everyone know but her."

"Not everyone. Jan Di and Su Jin don't know about it."

"Oh I'm sorry. Everyone, but two people know about Ga Eul."

"You also forgot about her aunt Mi Hyun." I said innocently.

"Alright I get it. So tomorrow evening Ga Eul will know the truth." He stated.

"Yes." We stayed and talked for a few more minutes until the doctor came into the room.

"Yi Jung, your perfectly fine. You can go back home tomorrow, but if you start feeling any pain you have to come back and see me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now I suggest you go get some rest. It's getting late and visiting hours are almost over." With that being said he left. Woo Bin also left a few minutes after the doctor left, and I had no other choice than fall asleep.

The next morning after paperwork and the money that I owe to the hospital my dad and I ended going up going back home at noon. As soon as I opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" They all yelled. Balloons were hanging everywhere, and everyone threw confetti on my face once I walked in.

"Thanks guys."

"So we go through the trouble of throwing you this 'welcome home party' and all you say is thanks?" Woo Bin asked in a sarcastic tone. "At least give us a welcome home hug." He said while everyone was pulling me into a group hug. "Now that's more like it. Now that all of this emotional crap is out of the.. Ouch!" Su Jin pinched him before he went on. "Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry for saying that babe. What I meant was now that we've welcomed our friend with a hug lets get this party started!" Through out the day we had small talks but most of them were about the soon to be wedding.

"So when exactly is your wedding?" Ji Hoo asked.

"For now it's in three months. We don't really have an exact date, but of course you guys will be my main men." Woo Bin answered with a smile.

"Yet Jun Pyo hasn't even touched the topic about marriage." Jan Di said before she got into and argument with her boyfriend. After a while the sun set and the stars were coming out. It was time to tell Ga Eul the truth.

"Why don't we go outside?" I whispered in her ear. Before I grabbed her hand and led her into the cool night air. We were laying in the grass looking up at the sky in silence before she broke it.

"You look like you need to tell me something."

"You don't talk much about your mother."

"Every time I think or talk about her it hurts. I start going through some of her old stuff and pictures and I still can't believe she's gone." I could tell she started letting a few tears out of her eyes before she continued. "No one wants to go through the pain of loosing someone especially if that person is your mom, and it's even more painful if you were right there to witness her death." We sat up and I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's ok. I don't even know where she was going. She didn't even tell me why she was going. According to her it was a surprise."

"If you ever got the chance to know would you want to know?"

"Of course. She was so happy when she left. I always wanted to know why. Unfortunately I don't." She said while I wiped away her tears.

"But I do."

**_AN: I know it's not long :( He's finally going to tell her :o I need help. Who should be Su Jin's maid of honor Jan Di or Ga Eul? Leave a review on who you think should be the maid of honor. And there might be a new character added to this story ^.^_**


	24. Explanations

Just as I was going to tell her the truth police cars pulled up in front of the mansion. A couple of policemen walked towards us.

"I'm officer Yu Han we're looking for Madame So. Is she home?" The first guy asked.

"She's probably in her office. She didn't bother to welcome me home. Don't worry I'll guide you to her." I explained as I got up helped Ga Eul up.

"What's going on?" Ga Eul asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I answered.

"I'm confused."

"I'll explain it to you in a few minutes. Lets guide him to my mom first. Right over here officers." I led them inside the house. Everyone's eyes were on us once we walked in. "Her office is upstairs. Second door to the left."

"Thank you for your help." The second officer said before they headed upstairs. Woo Bin started walking towards me once they left.

"Did you tell her?" He whispered.

"I wasn't able to. They showed up before I got the chance."

"She's going to find out anyway."

"What's going on?" Jan Di asked.

"They're here to arrest that creature we call mom." She was going to say something, but was interrupted with yelling.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! Don't you who I am?!" I heard her yell.

"Ma'am I suggest you try not to struggle. Your under arrest and I suggest you don't speak." Officer Yu Han said while dragging her downstairs with her hands behind her back. It took a lot of struggle but she was finally out the door.

"What the hell is going on? Why was mom arrested? Someone say something." Jan Di said with a confused look.

"I'll have to tell you later sis, I think everyone's had enough drama for one day." I said. after a while Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo decided to leave.

"Ga Eul I need to give you and explanation about earlier. Can we go back outside so I can explain?" I asked as I led her back outside. We sat on the small steps and looked at the darkness in silence before I finally broke it.

"Your mom was on her way here. She took care of my grandfather while he was sick. He was so grateful with her that he decided to give her one-fourth of his money, and a very special one of a kind ring that is worth more than all of the So family fortune. That's why she came here. She wanted to use the money to finish paying for your studies." She had a shocked expression on her face.

"So why did your mom get arrested?"

"My mom found your mom. She also found out that your mom was going to come here and claim what belonged to her. She didn't want to let that happen so she paid Joo Wan to make sure the plane exploded with your mom in it." I could see the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. "I'm really sorry my mom killed your mom."

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it, and when you found out it was too late." I put my arm around her before she continued. "How long have you known?"

"About a month." I said in a barely whisper.

"A month?" She said with a gasp. "You knew that long and you didn't bother telling me? Who else knows?"

"Just me and Woo Bin... and my dad... and the rest of F4."

"So I was the idiot that didn't know what the hell was going on?"

"Please understand me. At first it was just Woo Bin and I who knew, but Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo kind of caught us talking about it so we told them. Then my dad caught Woo Bin and I talking about it so we had no choice. And that witch who got arrested knows."

"Why didn't you tell me that your mom was the reason my mom died?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. She didn't know you were Ji Sun's daughter, but she still got your mom's files anyways. Those guys who shot me were sent by that witch to kill you. Please understand the motive of why I didn't tell you. It was only to keep you safe. Since she's going to jail I know she won't be a threat to you, and if she tries something I'm here to protect you, because I love you." I said before giving her a hug.

"I believe you, but I think I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going to bed."

"Ok. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I don't care what time. You know where to find me." She stood up and left afterwards. I decided to stay for a little while before I went back inside.

Ga Eul's POV

I couldn't hold the tears anymore once I walked into my room. I can't believe someone can be so heartless. Did she not think about everyone else on that plane and their families? And for what? For money and a stupid ring? Why did this have to happen to you mom? After many sobs and tears I finally fell asleep. The first thing I did when I woke up was go see Yi Jung. I knocked before walking into his room. He was still asleep. He must sleep shirtless. He looked so adorable while he slept. I couldn't help but stare at his abs.

"Like what you see?" He asked while he waked up and smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I came here to apologize." I said trying to change the subject, and hiding my blush.

"For what?"

"About yesterday. I didn't even say goodnight."

"You don't need to apologize. If anyone needs to apologize its me for not telling you and that creature I used to call mom."

"It doesn't matter what she's done. If something happens to her you'll be worried."

"Your actually defending her?"

"You mean to tell me that, even though she's done harm, if something happened to her you wouldn't care?"

"I don't think I would be worried."

"Don't forget that she gave life to you."

"Yeah, but only because she knew I would come in handy. I don't even know why my dad didn't even divorce her even though she was pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad was originally in love with your mom. When your mom decided to go my dad was surrounded by darkness. My mom put on a mask and pretended to care for him. When he finally found out who she really was I was already on my way to this world. To her I'm just some tool she used to keep my dad nothing more."

"That can't be true."

"Then why didn't she ever come pick me up after school when I was little? It was always my dad or your aunt. Why didn't she come visit me while I was in a comma and almost dying? Sure she came, but when she felt like it." I could see tears in his eyes and decided to sit next to him and gave him a warm hug. "What I don't understand is why you never said anything bad about her. After everything she's done to you. Don't you hold a grudge against her?"

"One of the many things my mom taught me was to never hold a grudge. Because that would mean holding on to the past, and the truth is that we don't have time to live in the past. This life was meant to be lived in the present so we can make a better future for us and the people we love. Of course I'm mad, and your mom probably won't apologize, but I forgive her because I know my mom would have wanted it that way."

"Your mom must have been a good person. She didn't deserve to die."

"I guess things happen for a reason, but like I said its all in the past. Right now my mom is with me in my heart, and it kind of helps that my aunt kind of looks like my mom."

"If only your aunt was my mom. She was the only person who acted like one."

"Anyways... Sir So Yi Jung what would you like for breakfast?" I asked while getting up from his bed.

"I would like for you to stop taking orders from this family. It's kind of awkward having my girlfriend take orders from me."

"You'll just have to live with it. I need a way to earn money." I said before walking out the door, and joining my aunt and Su Jin in the kitchen.

**_AN: I couldn't think of any cliffhangers :/ But continue reviewing and saying who should be Su Jin's maid of honor. ANYONE WHO HELPS ME DECIDE WHO THE MAID OF HONR SHOULD BE I WILL PM YOU INFORMATION ON THE NEW CHARACTER I'M GOING TO ADD TO THIS STORY ^.^_**


	25. Maid of Honor and Best Man

We were all in the F4 lounge talking about the preparation for the wedding. While F4 were in their own little world, we were in ours. From time to time Yi Jung and I would steal glances at each other.

"So how many bridesmaids are you going to have?" Jan Di asked.

"Just you two, and my cousin Jin Ju is flying from China next week. My sister refused saying that she'll probably trip down the aisle." She said as we laughed at her last statement.

"Wait. You've never mentioned anything about a cousin to me."

"Yeah me neither." I replied.

"Her name is Jin Ju. She's awesome and we get along great. She's the one I go to for help, but she's also one of the quiet ones. She is also quite stubborn and hard headed, and really likes giving people opinions. She doesn't really talk much, and is really relaxing."

"Hey Ji Hoo I think I found your perfect match." Woo Bin teased, which earned him a pillow to the face by Ji Hoo. "You have no sense of humor." He told Ji Hoo with a childish pout. "So babe, who's your maid of honor?"

"I was hoping that Ga Eul would be it."

"Sure." I said with a smile before we turned our attention to Woo Bin knowing what's going to happen next.

"Time for a showdown on who will be my best man!" He said excitedly. "Ok let's see who wins this fight. And... BEGIN!" F3 just shared glances and pulled their hands out, and started playing rock, paper, scissors. Yi Jung picked rock, Jun Pyo picked scissors, and Ji Hoo picked paper. "Ha! I win!" They all yelled in unison. "No, I win!" They yelled again.

"My scissors cut your paper, Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo whined.

"Well my paper covers Yi Jung's rock." Ji Hoo whined.

"Well my rock beats the hell out of Jun Pyo's scissors." Yi Jung also whined.

"Oh yeah then how do you know that my scissors can cut your rock."

"Seriously? In what world can scissors be strong enough to cut up a rock?"

"In my world!" Jun Pyo whined like a five-year-old.

"Not trying to interrupt your argument, but it was kind of predictable what you all were going to pick." Jan Di said. "I mean Yi Jung picked rock because somehow it remind him of pottery. I have no idea how and I don't want to know. Jun Pyo chose scissors because he cuts up anything and anyone who gets in his way, and Ji Hoo probably chose paper because its color is white."

"Not after I use it, it isn't." Woo Bin mumbled which earned him a pinch from Su Jin. "Alright. Time for round two." He said. There were two more rounds of arguing and fighting until Woo Bin spoke again. "Alright last round. If it still doesn't work then we'll flip a coin."

"But there's three of us." Ji Hoo complained.

"By the way you guys are arguing? I'd rather have a custom made coin with three sides to shut you up." He said irritated. They were finally doing the last round. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo picked paper, and Yi Jung picked scissors.

"Ha! I won!" He yelled with a triumph smile. "And you guys kept on thinking I was going to pick rock forever."

"Congratulations Yi Jung your my best man." Woo Bin said with a warm smile. "Which means you get to plan a hardcore bachelor party for me. Don't ruin it please. This is going to be my only bachelor party." He said giving a sweet smile to Su Jin.

"Awww. Your so sweet, but your still not allowed to hire a stripper." She said.

"You told her?" Yi Jung asked in disbelief.

"No!" He yelled. "She saw a flyer in my hand and saw the word 'stripper' on it." He mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll work something out." Yi Jung whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing honey. I can promise you that as planner of his bachelor party I will make sure no strippers." He said with an innocent smile.

"You two are so weak. I guess it's up to the Great Jun Pyo to save this bachelor party."

"Oh honey. Your so adorable thinking that I'm actually going to let you hire a half naked slut." Jan Di said giving a humorous smile.

"What about a naked slut?" He asked.

"Then it's going to be a very lonely night for you." She said with an innocent smile.

"And then there was Ji Hoo. I guess I can work something out." Ji Hoo said with a smile.

"Now Ji Hoo is acceptable." Su Jin said.

"Why?!" Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Yi Jung whined.

"Knowing Ji Hoo he will probably bring you guys some quiet girl from the library who doesn't know what the hell is going on, and will run away in fear." I said before we walked out. I could have sworn I heard Ji Hoo say, "Then they clearly don't know me," once we closed the door behind us.

"They're hiring a stripper aren't they." Jan Di stated.

"Yup." Su Jin and I replied in unison.

"Then lets give them a taste of their own medicine." Jan Di said mischievously. "When exactly does your cousin arrive?"

"Probably Monday. Why?"

"Perfect. She'll be staying at the So mansion."

"No Jan Di I know what your trying to do. Yes my cousin can also be a prankster, but that doesn't mean you have to shelter her. She'll probably refuse, and go to a nearby motel."

"Too bad. She's staying with us, and helping us give F4 a taste of their own medicine. End of discussion."

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

"Then they clearly don't know me." Ji Hoo said with a devious smile.

"That's my man!" Woo Bin exclaimed while giving Ji Hoo a bro hug.

"Wedding is not for another two months and a half. Why do we need to plan the bachelor party so early." Jun Pyo asked.

"Because it will be my last night as a bachelor. I want it to be special. After that night is gone I'm going to be ready to settle down and start a family with Su Jin." He said in a serious tone. One of the rare times I actually see him serious about something.

"Awwww. Woo Bin is getting emotional." I teased.

"I'm serious. I actually like the idea of having a mini Su Jin or mini me running around the house. Haven't you guys ever thought about it?"

"I currently am not in a relationship so no." Ji Hoo replied.

"Jan Di and I have talked about the subject, but not much since I'm a busy guy anyways we're only 23."

"So you want to wait till your like 40?" I with a chuckle.

"No. I guess Woo Bin's right. What about you Yi Jung. Have you thought about the idea of kids?" Jun Pyo asked.

That actually got me thinking. How would it feel like to hold your own baby? To take care of such a small thing Ga Eul and I made with the love we have for each other? If we had a boy I would definitely teach him all I know... well except being a Casanova. If we ever had a baby girl I would make sure no boy in their right mind would dare touch her, or they'll have to deal with her daddy, me, and if they hurt her they won't be able to escape the beat down I would give them...

"Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked.

"What?"

"You didn't answer Jun Pyo's question." I smiled at his statement.

"I guess I would like a mini Ga Eul or a mini me running around." I said still smiling at thoughts I had earlier. Ji Hoo just looked at us.

"Yup I need to get myself a girlfriend to see what the whole fuzz about love is." He said jokingly. "So where are you and Su Jin going to live after the wedding?" Woo Bin looked surprised. "You weren't planning on her living with you in your parent's mansion. Were you?"

"Of course not. I just haven't had time to look for a house that will meet my standards and won't scare Su Jin away with the price. Knowing her, she will probably refuse to me spending a lot of money on a house." After a while we all left the F4 lounge to get some rest. The first thing I did once I got home was pretend I wasn't seeing Jun Pyo climbing the the side of my house to get to Jan Di's room. After that I pretended I didn't see Woo Bin sneak into Su Jin's window. After I saw Woo Bin go inside Su Jin's bedroom I went to Ga Eul's room, hoping she was awake. She wasn't, but I decided to stay anyways and watch her sleep. She even looked beautiful when she was asleep.

"You know a picture will probably last longer." She said before opening her eyes. I'm just glad the lights were off. I would die of embarrassment if she saw me blush.

"I'm sorry I'll go." I said while heading for the door.

"I never asked you to leave." She said while sitting up. "We didn't really talk today since we were busy with our friends' wedding." She motioned for me to lie down next to her. I lay down quietly next to heis while putting my arm around her.

"You know Jun Pyo and Woo Bin are here."

"What are they doing here?"

"Their girlfriends live here. Too bad Ji Hoo doesn't have a girlfriend living hear. We could have had a party." I said while stroking her soft, silky hair. For the rest of the night we talked, told stories and jokes until we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**_AN: I would like to thank 4Ever Fluffy's Girl, 183, BabyDess990421, and Rosawellian 1984 for helping me decide on who should be Su Jin's maid of honor :) Jin Ju will probably appear next chapter or the chapter after that one. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing ^.^_**


	26. Morning of Surprises

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I woke up with Yi Jung right beside me. He was hugging me tightly. I felt so safe with him right next to me, as if nothing would happen to me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of bed slowly trying not to wake him up. The bathroom was right in front of my room and I really needed to go to the restroom. I walked out and was shocked at the sight I saw. Woo Bin had just gotten out of the restroom in only a towel.

"Ahhhh!" We yelled together. Yi Jung must have woken up with the scream, because he ran out.

"What happened?!" He asked startled before he looked at Woo Bin.

"My bad." He said holding his hands up in defense. Unfortunately when he did that his towel fell. As soon as the towel fell Yi Jung hugged me so my face was buried in his chest before I could see anything.

"Dude! Put that thing on!" Yi Jung yelled.

"I heard a scream!" Su Jin exclaimed as she walked into the hall. Her face turned pale once she saw all of us. "I'm sorry." She was finally able to stutter. She was going to say something, but was interrupted.

"We heard screaming. What's wrong?!" Jan Di said before joining us with her half naked boyfriend. She was too busy pulling Jun Pyo that she didn't realize he lost his grip on his towel. As soon as it fell Yi Jung pulled me to him again, and Woo Bin also pulled Su Jin towards him.

"Yo! put that thing back on!" Woo Bin and Yi Jung yelled in unison.

"Seriously. Does anyone know how to put a towel on properly?" Yi Jung asked. There was an awkward silence before the front door opened.

"Is anyone awake?!" Ji Hoo yelled as he walked in.

"We're over here." Yi Jung said.

"I'm going to go get ready to start making breakfast." I said before rushing into my room.

"Yeah me too so I can help her out." I heard Su Jin say before I heard a door open and then close. I heard the hallway empty out after a few minutes. After taking a shower and getting ready I went to the kitchen. A few minutes later Su Jin walked in along with Jan Di. I pretty much knew what subject we were going to talk about while we cooked breakfast.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

We all sat in the dinning room in silence before I finally broke it.

"I can't believe you had sex with my little sister." I said glaring at Jun Pyo.

"Not trying to get you more mad, but that ship sailed years ago. Me sneaking into her room was one of many." He said with a smile. I tried to fight the urge of punching him.

"Jun Pyo you should be ashamed of yourself." Woo Bin said sarcastically.

"I shouldn't be talking if I were you. Or should I mention you sneaking into Su Jin's room, and almost had my girlfriend see you completely naked!" I exclaimed. Jun Pyo started laughing but shut up once Woo Bin and I glared at him.

"For your information Woo Bin and I aren't the only ones who sneaked into our girlfriends' bedroom and did certain... stuff." He said before shifting his gaze at me.

"Did you guys see me half naked?"

"No, but you never know." Woo Bin said with a smirk.

"Nothing happened between Ga Eul and I... Anyways it's not sneaking if its your house." I explained. After a few minutes the girls walked out with food.

"Enjoy." Ga Eul and Su Jin said together before turning around.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I would like for both of you to eat here with the rest of us." They were about to protest before I spoke again. "Su Jin your going to marry Woo Bin soon, and you need to learn to not take orders from anyone anymore, and Ga Eul, don't make me carry you and forcefully strap you down the chair next to me." They finally gave in and sat next to us. The next few days were kind of relaxing. Of course at times Su Jin and Woo Bin would argue about a few wedding details, but besides that it was kind of normal. Right now we were at the lounge talking about the bachelor party before Woo Bin got a call. He was blushing so I'm assuming that it was Su Jin.

"Hello?... You know wedding details... You know me so well... Yes of course I will pick your cousin up from the airport. What time?... Ok I will definitely be there bye. I love you." He said trying to whisper the last part.

"Just because you whisper it doesn't mean we can't hear it." Jun Pyo said.

"I would punch you right now but I can't. Su Jin asked me to go pick up her cousin from the airport." He looked worried.

"Ok. Then why do you have that face?" I asked.

"The problem is that I can't pick her up. I wanted to look for a house Su Jin and I can settle in after the honeymoon."

"Are you sure you didn't spend your honeymoon a few days ago?" Ji Hoo said with a smirk, which earned him a death glare from Woo Bin. "Ok fine it doesn't count if you used protection." He said with a smirk. Woo Bin's face looked a mixture between worried, surprised, and shocked, and Ji Hoo's face fell from the smirk. "Wait you guys did use protection, didn't you?" Ji Hoo asked.

"We were caught up in the moment alright."

"Can I be the godfather?" I teased.

"You guys will pay up but later."

"Why didn't you just tell Su Jin the truth that you couldn't."

"Because I want this to be a surprise. Jun Pyo you wouldn't mind if-"

"Yes I would mind. Jan Di and I have plans."

"Yi Jung the future godfather of one of my children-"

"I'm sorry Woo Bin, but I also have a girlfriend who I haven't seen much."

"Fine Ji Hoo will pick Jin Ju up then."

"What makes you think I don't have plans?"

"Not trying to be mean, but your girlfriendless and anti-social. I think you can make time in your schedule to pick someone up from an airport, and you never know she could be your other half."

"I'll go pick her up, but you guys are getting irritating with this whole love situation." He said before getting up and getting his car keys.

"You'll understand once you fall in love!" I shouted as he headed out.

"I'm good!" He shouted back before exiting the lounge. I headed back to the mansion to pick Ga Eul up. She was barely walking into the main entrance when I arrived and gave her the signature rose I always gave her.

"Are you ready?" I asked before sticking my hand out.

"I should be the one who should ask you that. Are you ready to give up luxuries and be a commoner for one day?" I still remember when we came to this agreement.

_*Flashback*_

_We were cuddling in the couch when a crazy idea popped into my head._

_"I wonder how its like to be a commoner for a day?"_

_"Well we could do that experiment tomorrow."_

_"It's a date then."_

_"But if you want to be a commoner you'll have to dress like a commoner." She said with a mischievous smile. She was definitely going to enjoy this._

_*End of flashback*_

Like she said to play the part I had to look the part. I was wearing a casual pair of jeans, a leather jacket and everyday shoes. Yes that was the best I could do.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You still look like you have money, but not enough to afford this house." She said gesturing the mansion we were in. "But the hair needs to be a little bit more messy to look more like a commoner." She said before messing my hair with her hand. Something tells me it's going to be an interesting day.

**_AN: Can you imagine Yi Jung as a commoner? :o Do you think he'll survive? Ji Hoo and Jin Ju will meet soon :) Thanks for the reviews. Continue reviewing and see you next chapter ^.^_**


	27. A Common Date

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

"I'll be back before you know it. I'm going to miss you so much. Don't worry, baby, it will only be for a few hours." Yi Jung was saying goodbye to his car. He looked at me with a pout. "I know I said I want to be a commoner for a day but do I have to give up my car?" He whined.

"Commoners don't drive very expensive orange sports cars."

"Fine, then how are we going to get anywhere?"

"How most commoners get to places. The subway." I saw his face turn into a childish pout. "Don't worry it's just for a few hours."

"Fine."

"Actually today is your lucky day. Mondays are usually a bore for us since we usually just came from our day off, so they usually go walking to work to have some stupid excuse to be late. In other words the subway is pretty much all ours." I said with a smile. We started walking towards the subway station and started our long journey.

"So where are we off to first?" He said once we arrived.

"We're going to the movies, but we are stopping near a candy shop first."

"Why?"

"Popcorn and drinks are too expensive so a lot of us go buy candy half price of how they sell them in the movies."

"You know you have a walking bank next to you, right?"

"You need to learn how to spend money like a commoner." I said before we got into the subway. This is going to be a very interesting day.

**_Ji Hoo's POV_**

I walked out of my car to go look for this so called Jin Ju. This would be easier if I knew what she looked like. I went to the receptionist to ask about the flight.

"Excuse me ma'am. Has the flight from China landed yet."

"I'm sorry sir, but the flight 289 will be arriving a little late."

"How late?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Ok. Thank you." I had no other choice but buy coffee, sit down, and wait for Su Jin's cousin. Woo Bin owes me. I decided to sit next to this lady who looked lonely.

"Mind if I sit ma'am?"

"Of course not young man."

"Are you waiting for anyone?"

"Not in particular. I like to come to the airport and just watch."

"Ok." I said kind of freaked out.

"It's amazing what happens in airports you know."

"What's so amazing about it?"

"Stories start and end hear. People say 'goodbye' and some say 'hello'. You never know. Your true love might walk out that door." She said pointing to an airplane entrance.

"I doubt it. Anyways I'm not planning on falling in love soon."

"Falling in love is not something that you decide to do. It happens instantly, and you can feel it radiating thought your whole body." That actually gave me something to think about. "Who are you waiting for young man?"

"My friend's cousin." Suddenly I heard the intercom.

"Flight 289, from China to Korea has just landed."

"Nice talk ma'am, but I have to go." I said before getting up bowing respectively before walking away. I was looking for a girl in her early twenties that can't be that hard. At least that's what I thought before I saw a lot of young women boarding off the plane. I new I should have made a sign with her name on it.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

We were watching the movie at some point but got lost in each others lips. The only time we pulled away was because of the need of oxygen. I don't even remember when we stopped watching the movie. I don't even know that it had ended. That was until... "Sir? Ma'am? Not trying to interrupt but movie ended 15 minutes ago, and I have to clean the theatre for the next show." Ga Eul couldn't help but blush. I was trying to hide my face cuz I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as well.

"Our bad. We'll be going now." I said before I got Ga Eul's hand and headed out. "Where are we going to go next?"

"We are going to eat since we didn't really eat the candy we bought."

"I was ok with not eating the candy." I said with a smirk. "Does this mean back to taking the subway?"

"Yup. Look who's eager to take that transportation."

"I realized it isn't so bad." I said giving her another kiss.

**_Ji Hoo's POV_**

I watched as they all got out of the plane one by one. Unfortunately they all already had people to be with. I was about to leave when I saw the last person walk out. I couldn't really see her face. She was too busy reading some book. She didn't realize a whole family who were late to their flight running towards her.

"Watch out!" I yelled before running towards her and pushing her out of the way. We both landed on the floor. I accidentally landed on top of her. That's when I saw it. She was beautiful. She had flawless porcelain skin, big dark brown eyes that can possibly look into your soul, and beautiful, soft brown hair. I'm actually thinking about what the old lady said about love.

"Thanks for saving me, but can you get off of me? Your heavier than you look." I didn't realize I was crushing her with my weight. She kind of looked like Su Jin so I'm guessing this is Jin Ju. I got up and held out my hand to help her up as well. She took it and I suddenly felt my mouth go dry and my legs started feeling numb.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"You must be Jin Ju , Su Jin's cousin." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Are you Woo Bin? My cousin's fiancé?" She looked confused.

"No. My name is Ji Hoo, I'm a friend of your cousin and Woo Bin. He wasn't able to come pick you up so he sent me instead."

"Oh thank god, cuz you look nothing like she described Woo Bin." I wasn't sure if I should be offended. I can tell she saw the hurt in my eyes. "Wait no. I didn't mean it in a bad way. She said that Woo Bin looked dangerous, humorous and caring, and you look caring, relaxing, and kind of adorable when you look offended." She said with a smile. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and tried to hide them, but failing epically.

"Um… thanks. Shall we go?" I said before picking up her bags.

"Ok, but I can carry my own bags." She said reaching for them before I yanked them away. She is definitely Su Jin's cousin alright.

"I got them." I said before we walked out of the airport together. I didn't even realize their was a pair of eyes following us.

**_Lady's POV_**

Like I told him stories start here, and something tells me his has just started. He'll realize that sooner or later.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

We were in the subway. I was a few seats away from Yi Jung. The subway was empty, but I was mad at him.

_'Flashback'_

_"So how did you like your meal? Don't lie and say you didn't like it."_

_"Fine. The truth is that it's one of the greatest meals I've ever had." He said with a pout. "But nothing compares to your cooking." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek._

_"Awwwww. Your still not allowed to call one of your best friends to bring you your car." I said._

_"But I miss her so much."_

_"Call them and you'll miss me." I said before some guy walked towards us._

_"Hey baby once your done with that call me." He said sticking a pice of paper with his number on it towards me. I was about to say something, but was interrupted by Yi Jung._

_"She won't be needing that."_

_"Trust me sooner or later she'll get tired of you." He sad stepping towards me._

_"Step away before I break your face." Yi Jung said coldly._

_"Please no fighting."_

_"You heard her no fighting." He said before putting an arm around my waist. I jerked back, and before I knew it that idiot and Yi Jung were on the floor._

_"Yi Jung I said no fighting!" I yelled. They finally broke away after a few minutes. The guy just ran away. Yi Jung saw my pissed off face._

_"I'm sorry Ga Eul I couldn't control myself." I just walked away towards the subway to go back home._

_'End of Flashback'_

Right now I was giving him the silent treatment. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He said scooting a chair closer to me. I scooted a chair farther away. "I see how it's going to be. Lucky for me I'm good at this game." He said with a smirk. We kept on doing this little 'game' before he was chasing me around the subway. We looked like little five-year-olds running around the playground. Until he finally caught me. "I told you I was good at this game." He then gave me the most apologetic face he could make. "I'm really sorry for beating the hell out of that guy." He said. "Do you forgive me?" He said in a five-year-old voice.

"Fine. Your lucky your adorable." I said before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ouch. Did I mention he punched my lip." That's when I saw the blood.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to wipe the blood from his lips.

"So how did I do on being a commoner?"

"You survived, and that's all that matters." He looked offended, but he shook it off.

"My favorite part about to day was definitely the movie."

"But we weren't even watching it. I don't even remember the name of it." I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Exactly." He said with a smirk and then winked at me. The rest of the way home we were just sitting down cuddling before our stop came.

**_AN: Ji Hoo and Jin Ju met :) By the way just in case any of you are wondering. I am one of those people who sneaks outside snacks into the movie theater. Honestly I think $5.99 for popcorn is a robbery. Anyways keep reviewing please ^.^_**


	28. Being Fooled

**_Ji Hoo's POV_**

There was an awkward silence before I decided to break it.

"So is your whole family from China?"

"No we were all born here in Korea, but there were better job opportunities in China."

"Oh so Su Jin is the only one who stayed behind?"

"Yup. I completely understand that she decided to escape her greedy parents. You have no idea how greedy they can get. They'll do anything for money." I saw her expression sadden, so I decided to change the subject.

"You and Su Jin look a lot alike. If you weren't cousins I would have thought you two were sisters."

"We both look a lot like our moms. Our moms are twins by the way, but they are very different."

"While you stay here Seoul I want you to know that if you need anything you can come to me."

"Thank-you." I pulled into the So mansion, and saw the shocked look on her face. "This is where my cousin works at?"

"Yes. Let me get your bags. It would be rude of me to let you carry your own luggage." I said getting her bags. We entered and everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for Jin Ju's arrival.

"Jin Ju!" Su Jin said as she got up to hug her cousin. "You dyed your hair brown."

"People kept on confusing me for you. I see you haven't grown." Jin Ju said before Su Jin stuck her tongue out at her.

"You two do look a lot alike babe." Woo Bin said getting up and putting an arm around Su Jin.

**_Jin Ju's POV_**

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my maid of honor, Ga Eul," she said pointing to a girl with black hair all put up in a ponytail. "The one next to her is her boyfriend Yi Jung," she said pointing to the handsome guy next to her who had a very nice smile. "This is Jan Di." She said pointing behind her to a girl with short, black hair. "Next to her is her boyfriend Jun Pyo." She said pointing to a very tall man next to Jan Di. "That's her dad also my boss, Mr. So Yu Han." She said pointing to a man who looked in his early forties. He held his hand out and I shook it.

"You can stay here as long you want." I was kind of shocked at his kindness. I've never met anyone who lets a complete stranger stay at their house.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother. I'll stay at a motel."

"Don't protest and be stubborn like your cousin. You're staying here. End of discussion." Jan Di said. I was about to protest but by the look of her face she was clearly not going to take 'no' for an answer "I assume you already met Ji Hoo, and this is my future husband aka the guy who was suppose to pick you up but didn't, Song Woo Bin." She said as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said while shaking his hand.

"That's enough introducing for today why don't we all, girls, go to the kitchen and learn more about Jin Ju?" Jan Di said before we headed to the kitchen.

**_Ji Hoo's POV_**

"Want to go spy on them and learn more about Jin Ju?" Jun Pyo asked.

We all nodded. We really need to get a hobby.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

We were all sitting in the kitchen getting comfortable. We all pretty much knew that the guys were going to eavesdrop on us so they decided to just talk as if they weren't here.

"So, Jin Ju tell me everything about your boyfriend." Hearing that made Ji Hoo go pale.

"I don't have one."

_"Yes!"_ We heard a loud whisper coming from outside the kitchen followed with loud _shushes._

"But I'm not really looking for one since I'm going back to China after the wedding."

_"Awww."_ We heard again. Suddenly Jan Di wrote something down on a napkin and showed it to us. _'Stay cool and follow my lead.' _We all nodded and waited for Jan Di to speak.

"Well lets not talk about that for now and lets try and come up with ideas for Su Jin's bachelorette party." Jan Di said. We knew the guys would be interested in that subject. "I wanted to show you guys a picture of the perfect guy, but I couldn't, because of F4 you know?" She said taking out a picture of a cat and pretending it was an actual picture of a male stripper.

"Wow that guy is perfect." Su Jin said. I knew it was my turn.

"Look at his body. I've never seen one like that." I somehow knew that was going to drive Yi Jung mad.

"His work must be one of a kind. I mean look at him." Jin Ju decided to help out.

"His abs makes Jun Pyo look like a fool."

"Look at those arms. They make Yi Jung's arms look like noodles."

"He must work out al least three hours a day." Jin Ju said.

"He definitely looks more seductive than Woo Bin." Just then the kitchen door burst open revealing all of F4.

"There is no way in hell your hiring a male stripper! Especially if he thinks like he's more seductive than me!" Woo Bin said.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Yi Jung asked.

"Let me see." Jun Pyo said grabbing the picture out of Jan Di's hand.

"Crap. We've just been fooled." He said holding up the picture of the cat.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping on us." I said before Yi Jung headed towards me.

"I'm sorry." He said giving me a pout.

"Apology accepted." Giving him a small kiss on the cheek. At least that was my plan, but he was fast. He turned his head and I ended up giving him a kiss on the lips. It was only a matter of seconds before Jun Pyo and Woo Bin went to their girlfriends and started hugging and kissing them. We didn't notice Ji Hoo and Jin Ju standing awkwardly next to each other. We suddenly gave each other a knowing smile. The teasing plan will have to wait. For now we have a new plan that involves all of us, you know excluding Ji Hoo and Jin Ju. Operation get Ji Hoo and Jin Ju together.

**_AN: Operation get Ji Hoo and Jin Ju together? What do you think they'll do to get someone quiet together with someone who's not looking for a relationship right now? o.0 Hehe keep reviewing ^.^_**


	29. Operation Ji Hoo and Jin Ju part I

We were in the F4 lounge with thinking about ways to get Jin Ju with Ji Hoo.

"How about we get them put them in a cage and-" Jun Pyo started.

"They're people. Not animals, Jun Pyo." Jan Di interrupted.

"Anyone have any ideas? Please anyone, but Jun Pyo. He's been at it for 20 minutes." Yi Jung said.

"Su Jin and I are having an engagement party to celebrate our engagement on Friday." Woo Bin said. That actually got me thinking.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jun Pyo asked.

"It doesn't, but I wanted to remind you guys to be there early." He said with a glare.

"But that's a good idea." I said.

"How is an engagement party a good idea?" Su Jin asked.

"Think about it. Once the party has just begun Woo Bin sends Ji Hoo off somewhere telling him you forgot to get something from the lounge. We make sure that Jin Ju goes with him-"

"And they'll be forced to bond with each other." Yi Jung finished.

"Not trying to say that your idea is bad, but if nothing happens? What if they don't talk much?" Su Jin asked.

"We lock the mansion once they leave. When they come back there will be no way of getting inside, so they will have to keep each other company."

"Now that might actually work, but there's just one problem." Woo Bin said. "All of us have spare keys to each other's houses for emergencies." Jun Pyo added.

"Then we'll steal the spear key to Woo Bin's mansion when he isn't looking." I added.

"Okay then. We have a plan." Jan Di said with excitement.

"I just hope this works. I mean what if Ji Hoo isn't the right guy for her?" Su Jin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry he is. You should have seen how happy he was when he found out that Jin Ju was single." Woo Bin said.

"And how disappointed he was when she said she wasn't looking for a relationship." Yi Jung added.

"He looked like a sad puppy who was abandoned on the streets." Jun Pyo said. I don't know why, but something in Su Jin's expression made me believe there was something she wasn't telling us, but I decided to let it go before it got the best of me. Just then Ji Hoo walked in.

"Hey guys what are you all talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." We all said together.

"We're just planning the engagement party. You know the one your suppose to be an hour early for." Woo Bin said with a glare.

"Yes I know. If I'm not an hour early you will literally kill me. Anyways where's Jin Ju?" He said looking around the room.

"Why so curious?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"No reason. I just thought she would be with you guys since she's Su Jin's cousin." He said nervously.

"My cousin was still a little tired, and she had this really bad back pain."

"That's my fault." Ji Hoo said looking down. All of our eyes widened in shock.

"You beat my cousin?!" Su Jin said while getting up. She looked ready to kill Ji Hoo.

"No. Of course not." He started saying. "She was the last one to come out of the plane. She was too entertained with her book that she didn't see a whole family running to their flight. They were about to knock her down, but I ran and pushed her out of the way." He said proudly.

"Nice man. Her hero." Woo Bin said giving Ji Hoo a high-five. Su Jin rolled her eyes.

"Ok what does that have to do with her back?" I asked.

"Oh yeah when I pushed her out of the way we both fell on the floor. I accidentally fell on top of her. I guess my weight and the floor must have hurt her back."

"So you saved her from getting crushed from some family just so she can get crushed by you?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Oh yea Ji Hoo, that really charms a girl." Yi Jung said which earned him a pinch from me.

"Better being crushed by one person than five." Ji Hoo said slightly pissed off.

"Ok. Thanks for saving my cousin." Su Jin said. "But if you do anything to her I kill you." She said with a glare.

"Anyways. Su Jin and I have to get back to work." I said while getting up. I gave Yi Jung a small kiss on the cheek before walking out.

We were in the kitchen washing and drying dishes, but I could sense that something is on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I could see she was lying.

"You've had the same worried look since we were talking about Jin Ju and Ji Hoo in the lounge. Something's not right."

"Jin Ju has had a few failed relationships, and I'm worried this one might end in a disappointment. That's all."

"You know that Ji Hoo is the most generous out of the F4. Actually if I were I complete stranger to them I would have guessed that he would be the only one not to screw up a relationship."

"I know it's just that-" She paused for a minute. "Never mind."

"Ok." I said slowly. Something about her facial expression gets me worried. What's wrong with Jin Ju? What could be so bad that would make her want to decide to give up on relationships? My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms encircling my waist.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yi Jung whispered into my ear.

"Nothing important."

"So I was thinking. After dinner you and I should go up to the roof of the house and watch the night sky. It's amazing having a little closer and clearer view of the stars."

"Sure." I said with a smile. I looked around and realized Su Jin was gone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't realize that Su Jin had already left."

"She left when I walked in. Woo Bin wanted to go over the engagement party plans with her."

"Oh well ok. See you tonight then." I said before leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**_AN: I know it's short, and that I took a long time to update :( but I've been having very bad luck lately. I had the entire story finished and all I was going to do was update a chapter a day, but my laptop decided to freeze and stop working right when I was going to update. Can you believe it? It had been slow lately but it gave up on me right when I needed it :( I took it to some guy to repair my laptop only to find out my little sister has been downloading a lot of useless junk which all ended up being viruses. Anyways, he was able to fix it, but I guess he accidentally erased all of my documents because when I got my laptop back none of the chapters I had written were there :( I was really mad, and had no other choice but to rewrite this chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait, and I probably won't update every day because I have to rewrite my chapters all over again, but Thank you to the people that have reviewed, and please continue reviewing ^.^_**


	30. Interrupted and Big News

"So how has life been right now?" I asked Yi Jung. He had set up a blanket for us on the roof of the So mansion, and we were laying down looking at the night sky.

"Woo Bin is stressing us out with this whole wedding. He keeps on thinking that something will go wrong."

"It can't be that bad."

"He had a theory that zombies will take over the wedding, kill him and that one them will fall in love with Su Jin."

"He watched 'Warm Bodies' with her didn't he?"

"Yup. She told him that if the zombie was that cute she wouldn't mind him killing her boyfriend."

"I have to admit. If the zombie was really hot I wouldn't mind either." I said teasingly.

"Not funny. That actually hurt." He said with a pout.

"Look, she was joking around, and so am I."

"I know that, you know that, she knows that, but Woo Bin got paranoid."

"Just think about it just one more month and all of that paranoia will be gone."

"I can't wait for that day to finally come, and neither can Woo Bin, but I think he's just looking forward to wedding night." He said with a perverted smile.

"You perverted bastard." I teased.

"But not just any perverted bastard. I'm your perverted bastard."

"You're right about that." I said before pulling him into a kiss. After a while I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip begging for entrance. I accepted and soon felt my hands on his hair. Suddenly I felt his fingertips on the hem of my maid uniform.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

After a while of toying with the hem of her uniform I started to unbutton her shirt. I know I should stop myself, but can't its like I'm addicted to her. She's my drug. I left her lips just to start kissing her along her jaw and down he neck. I was satisfied once I heard a small moan from her. I was finally going to take her blouse off until I heard a ring coming from the inside of my pocket. Damn it, I forgot to turn off my phone. I broke away to answer the call. I was breathing heavily, and I could also hear Ga Eul's breathing.

"Hey Yi Jung am I interrupting anything? I need help." It was Woo Bin.

"You did and you just ruined the moment. I'll call you back in a few minutes." I said before hanging up. I turned around to see Ga Eul buttoning up her blouse and tucking it in back into her skirt. Even though it was dark I could still see a hint of blush coming from her face.

"I'm sorry I forgot to turn my phone off."

"It's ok. You should probably go check on what Woo Bin needs. He's probably freaking out with the whole Su Jin thing right now." She said getting up.

"What do you mean freaking out about the whole Su Jin thing?" Her face turned solid as if she just said something she wasn't suppose to. "Ga Eul what are you not telling me. Why would Woo Bin be freaking out about Su Jin right now?" I asked.

"The wedding of course. He's probably under a lot of pressure, and Su Jin is also freaking out." She said nervously. I knew she was covering up her lie. "Anyways it's getting late, and I should go to bed. Goodnight." She said as she started climbing off of the roof. I wonder what's wrong with Su Jin.

**_Ga Eul's POV_**

I can't believe I almost gave it away. Su Jin would kill me if anyone found out.

_'Flashback'_

_We were in the kitchen along with my aunt, Jan Di and Jin Ju. We were helping Su Jin with more wedding preparations. That was until I saw Su Jin move a little before she almost collapsed to the floor. We quickly rushed to her side._

_"Are you ok dear?" My aunt asked. Handing her a glass of water._

_"Yes, I just felt a little bit dizzy that's all." She said looking up at my aunt._

_"Oh my!" My aunt said with an expression of shocked and excitement._

_"What?" Su Jin asked taking a sip of water._

_"Your pregnant!" She exclaimed. That made Su Jin do a spit take._

_"I'm what?!"_

_"That spark in your eyes. The only time I see it in a woman is when she's pregnant, and trust me. I might be getting old, but my eyes never fail me when it comes to these kinds of things." She said happily._

_"Congratulations!" We all yelled in unison as we hugged her. She was in complete shock._

_"What's wrong? Are you worried?" I asked._

_"No it's just that I've always wanted a baby, and I'm afraid that I'm going to get my hopes up just for it to be a false alarm in the end."_

_"You heard Mi Hyun. When it comes to this she's never wrong." Jan Di said._

_"But you should go to gynecologist. Just to be sure." Jin Ju advised._

_"You're right."_

_'End of flashback ^.^'_

Jan Di had set up an appointment for the next day, and we found out she was one month pregnant. Apparently Woo Bin and Su Jin had more spear time than we thought, but she never told us when exactly she was going to tell Woo Bin. I just hope Yi Jung doesn't bring up the subject anymore.

**_Yi Jung's POV_**

I walked into the lounge. Woo Bin was pacing back and forth holding up a lot of ties in his hands.

"I'm freaking out buddy. I'm freaking out!"

"About what?"

"Which tie should I go with?" He said holding up various of ties.

"You interrupted my date with Ga Eul for a tie?"

"Her parents are coming. What if they don't like me?"

"I've heard about Su Jin's parents. They'll love you, but that's not what's on your mind."

"Is it that obvious?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"It's normal to have cold feet before your wedding."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He said before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I'm afraid that I end up screwing up."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I don't give her the family she deserves? What if I end up being a disappointment? What if I'm not the husband she deserves?"

"You love her and she loves you. That's the only thing that matters. I can't say that you two will get along all the time, because no one's marriage is perfect, but you'll work things out eventually. And the whole family thing don't worry you to will make some cute babies." I saw him smile at the last comment I mentioned. "But not as adorable as the kids Ga Eul and I will have some day." I said with a smirk which earned me a playful shove from Woo Bin. "So have you thought about the whole Jin Ju and Ji Hoo thing?"

"Yup. I'm going to tell Ji Hoo that I left my phone here in the lounge, and that it's urgent for him to get it for me. I know that he keeps the keys in his coat so I'll steal them when he isn't looking."

"How are we going to get Jin Ju to go with him."

"I'm sure the girls will think of something. I just hope he isn't on anti-social mode while he's with her."

_**Ga Eul's POV**_

We were all in the living room talking about what's been going on in our lives.

"So how have you been feeling?" My aunt asked Su Jin.

"Just a little bit nauseous and dizzy once in a while, but besides that, I'm very excited." She said rubbing her stomach.

"When are you planning on telling Woo Bin?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to tell him tomorrow after the engagement party. But for now please don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant."

"YOUR PREGNANT?!"

**_AN: Someone overheard their conversation :o Who do you think heard the big news? Please review ^.^_**

**_P.S. This story is almost in its last chapters, but I'm thinking of starting a new one after I'm done with this one. What do you guys think? Should I keep writing or do you think this is a one time thing? Please leave honest opinions, I can take it, and I won't mind if you think this is a one time thing ^.^_**


	31. Operation Ji Hoo and Jin Ju part II

We all turned around to see a shocked Ji Hoo standing in the entrance.

"Ji Hoo, what are you doing here?" Jan Di asked.

"I came to go over the surprise present we were going to give Woo Bin in congratulating him for getting engaged, but Su Jin will definitely beat us." He said with a smirk.

"Ji Hoo, please don't tell Woo Bin. I would like to tell him tomorrow night." Su Jin said.

"Don't worry I won't, but I have one request."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we videotape his reaction once Su Jin tells him? It will probably come in handy someday." He said with a devious smirk.

"Deal." Su Jin said.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to wait for Yi Jung?"

"Nope. Our surprise is pathetic compared to yours. Congratulations, Su Jin." He said walking out. "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! WOOHOO!" We heard him shout from outside.

_~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a busy day for all of us. Su Jin's parents got here at nine in the morning, and we were trying to make everything perfect (Jan Di's orders). We were all in the Song Mansion. I was going to cook, but my aunt ended up taking care of it. So I helped Yi Jung drive around town trying to get more things for the party.

"Honestly, I can't wait for this night to be over." Yi Jung said as he stopped on a red light. "I love my sister, but she's driving me nuts."

"Don't be mean. She is just trying to throw her friends a perfect party to congratulate them on their wedding."

"You, my darling, are too nice, but you have to admit that Jan Di is kind of bossy when it comes to trying to make something perfect." Once we were done picking up the rest of the party supplies, we headed back to the mansion to get ready. We had brought all of our stuff to Woo Bin's mansion earlier (he really wanted to make sure that we weren't late.) Jin Ju was wearing a sophisticated black chiffon halter knee-length dress. Jan Di was wearing a purple halter party dress which has a sweetheart neckline and a rhinestone buckle adorns the empire waist. Su Jin was wearing a one shoulder, beading line, white cocktail dress. I was wearing wine red satin tulle sweetheart belt ruching party dresses. After a while the guests started to arrive, and our plan was on the go. While Ji Hoo was at the bar I saw Woo Bin sneak his hand into Ji Hoo's jacket to take the key from him. We all exchanged looks before Woo Bin began to talk to Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo, buddy I need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" Ji Hoo asked suspiciously.

"I left my phone back at the lounge. Can you go get it?"

"Why me?"

"Please Ji Hoo. You know these two are a bunch of lazy bums." Woo Bin said gesturing to Yi Jung and Jun Pyo.

"Hey!" They whined. Jan Di and I gave them a glare for them to shut up.

"Fine." Ji Hoo finally said.

"Jin Ju can you accompany Ji Hoo?" Su Jin said.

"Why does Ji Hoo need company?" Jin Ju asked. We tried to come up with a good reason, but couldn't until Yi Jung finally spoke.

"We want to make sure Ji Hoo comes back and won't take a nap in the lounge."

"Okay then. I'll go with Ji Hoo, that is if he doesn't mind." She said looking at Ji Hoo.

"I-I don't mind." He stuttered before they both walked out until they were out of sight.

"Quick! Lock all of the doors and windows." Jun Pyo said heading for the front door.

**_Jin Ju's POV_**

We were in the lounge looking for Woo Bin's phone, but we couldn't find it anywhere.

"Is he sure he left it here?" I asked.

"Let me call his phone so we can hear it ring." He said taking out his phone. He dialed the phone number, but we couldn't hear it anywhere.

"Woo Bin? What are you doing with your phone?... I came here for nothing?... We're on our way." He said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Woo Bin forgot he left his phone in his pocket and thought he left it here instead." He said before continuing. "We should head back to the party." The ride home was filled with silence. We both tried starting conversations but we failed miserably. We finally got to the mansion. He stopped the car and opened the door for me. He tried opening the door to the mansion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's locked."

"Locked?"

"Yup, but don't worry I have a spear keys to the mansion." He started searching his jacket pockets. I saw a little bit of panic on his face and he started searching all of his pockets.

"What's wrong now?"

"Don't get mad, but I think I lost my keys." We started going around the house trying to open every door there was, but we had no luck. We finally gave up and sat down on the front steps.

"You look cold. Here." He said taking of his jacket, and wrapping it around my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For loosing my keys."

"It's ok. I don't really mind." I said with a small smile. I could see him looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you look beautiful. I-I-I mean not only tonight." He stuttered. "I mean in general." I looked into his eyes.

"You're quite handsome too" I said. He gave a small chuckle, and leaned in. my senses kicked in and found myself leaning on as well until our lips met. I suddenly heard the door open.

"Oh my bad I just needed to take a call. Continue." Some guy said.

"I'm sorry I have to. Bye." I said. I didn't even wait to hear his response. I rushed inside the house.

**_Ji Hoo's POV_**

She just left. Did she not like the kiss? Maybe it was me. She obviously doesn't like me. I was soon joined outside with the rest of the guys.

"Su Jin told me." Woo Bin said. I can't believe she told Woo Bin she was pregnant without me being there.

"Did they at least videotape your reaction?" I asked.

"Why would she videoape my reaction of when she told me that you kissed Jin Ju?"

"Oh that." I said with a frown.

"Yeah." He said with a smile which turned into a frown. "Why? Did she need to tell me something else?"

"No." I lied.

"She also told him that Jin Ju walked away from you afterwards." Jun Pyo said. "What happened?"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe your a bad kisser." Yi Jong said.

"What?"

"What does Jin Ju need to tell me?" Woo Bin thought aloud. The guests started exiting. Once they all left Su Jin called Woo Bin. This is the moment I've been waiting for.

"What does Su Jin need to tell Woo Bin?" Yi Jung asked curiously as we walked inside the mansion.

"Something that will surprise him." I said smirking. "By the way can I borrow your camera?"

"Sure, why?" He said handing it over.

"You'll see." I said with the smirk still on my face.

**_AN: I know what you're thinking I updated really late, but school is starting Monday and I need to get ready and I've been really busy :( but I'll try to update sooner. Please review ^.^_**


End file.
